Energetic Conundrums
by ArmordaRay
Summary: Kurama has been having odd problems with his energy, and with a few accidents reveals himself as a demon to his assistant/coworker Asagi. Can Kurama fix it before his energy destroys his human life? OCxKurama. Co-written with AleyKitty, go check her stuff out!
1. Chapter 1

Asagi sat scribbling away at a frustrating drawing, she could not get the leg right. It wouldn't turn out right. She sighed and let her pencil drop, she'd have to find a reference. She glanced up at her computer screen, no updates. She was going to be there for a few minutes.

That was when she heard a loud conversation down the hall and she stretched to push the door open just a little more. It was Shuichi and his mother, bickering back and forth about some kind of nonsense about sleep. She chuckled and went back to her drawing. She heard Shiori scolding her son as she walked him out with a firm, "You are going home."

It was kind of necessary to kick the man out too, he was devoted to his work, which was probably how he managed to take time off all the time, but when he did work he was efficient and kind about how he went about things. Everything had a neat system in order, and if it didn't, it went to Shuichi. He'd fix it.

He'd been her boss for seven years now and she wasn't ready to go away anytime soon. He was kind, and pretty to look at, but she'd picked up early on that he didn't enjoy it when women flirted with him, maybe he was gay. Wouldn't surprise her, now that she thought about it.

Her computer blipped and she turned her attention to it, clearing away the update and fixing everything. Man, this coworker would not get off her back, he just loved sending her every little thing for approval, or to see if it was good enough. Still, maybe she was helping him in some way. She fixed it and reread it a few times. She was curious what exactly had gotten Shuichi kicked out, but for now she had to focus.

With things squared away in a few minutes, she signed off and gathered her purse, checking her desk twice to ensure she had everything, and turned off her office light, closing the door. She'd heard Shiori say something about Shuichi staying at work too long, so she made her way down the hall and peeked into his office, curious. She jumped when she saw him sitting there. What the hell?! She'd seen him walk out, how did he get back in there? Where was Shiori?

Shuichi glanced up when she jumped, and came quickly to the door, opening it. "Sh, I'm not here." He held his index finger to his lips.

"Oh, I just," She glanced down the hall, and murmured, "How'd you do that?"

"I didn't do anything. Just, please, don't tell Mother I came back." He worriedly glanced down the hall towards his mother's desk. She was still gone for the day.

"I didn't see you walk back."

"Mm, well you were busy," he suggested.

"Uh huh." She nodded, skeptical.

Shuichi folded his arms over his chest in a relaxed fashion and leaned against the door, his long red hair flipping over his shoulder, "What are you still doing here anyway? Is Giribe still giving you trouble?"

"Somewhat." She sighed.

"If you keep babying him he's never going to learn to do it himself, and trust himself."

"I know, I know." She shook her head, she knew it too, it was just trying to wean the man off.

"Tomorrow, don't actually correct it for him, make him do the corrections himself. Then next week, just tell him how many mistakes he's made, not what they are. On the third week, just tell him if there are mistakes or not."

"Alright Shuichi." She smiled and nodded, "That'll save me from staying late."

"You're salary Asagi, your time is your time." he told her firmly.

"I know." She sighed. She glanced down at her phone. She huffed a little seeing the time, "What're you doing here still?"

He sighed and invited her into the office by walking inside. He came around his desk and turned a folder towards her.

She examined it, "Huh."

"I've been working on determining whether he has been fraudulent or not with his former employment with us. I wanted to get done with this today so I could speak to Mr. Weiker tomorrow, but," he shrugged. "So far, everything looks fine."

"Mm. Do you really need more sleep?" She teased. She knew she was on good terms teasing him too, they'd had teasing games in the past.

He chuckled. "Hush you, my sleep habits are none of her business. I don't live with her any more." He picked the file up and thumbed through it again. He shook his head. "The thing is that all of these e-mails seem to have information he shouldn't have had available, and yet, I can't find how he got the information. Clearly he has it."

"Can I see it?" She held out her hand for the folder.

He passed her the file. It was a massive thing, with paper that had correspondence to and from a former employee, including his current work situation, and his previous work. He'd gone so far as to print out logs of his computer activity and time-in sheets during his employment.

Maybe he was a demon, was her first thought. She examined it and looked up at Shuichi, "Hey, what if he made this all up?"

"Made it up?"

"Yeah, you know, faked it."

Shuichi sighed, "Well, I mean, he's trying to use it to leverage us into maintaining our relationship with his new company. Would he lie for them?"

"Also," she looked through a few pages, "Maybe, depends on his character. You see all this info? It might be worth seeing if there's any kind of correlation, look for patterns, someone faking something will want some consistency, but also random output. I know because I've made fake spreadsheets to test out formulas."

"But he's accurate about our projections."

"He's accurate, huh." Now she was even more suspicious.

"I'm more inclined to think that he is still in communications with one of the employees here. Remember we had that briefing on our projections last week? Well this bloomed up this week. It could be that someone who used to be friends with him here answered questions, and now he's leveraging to get more of a payout for his new company based on our projections because he knows what they are."

"Well, he's got good communication then," She chuckled.

Shuichi just sighed heavier. "But that means someone's breaking our policy of nondisclosure."

"Hm, well." She rolled her neck a little and went through a few more, "Find out who summarizes like this, and if maybe he had any, relations with anyone in the company."

Shuichi got on the computer and began pulling up e-mails. He asked for the folder back with an open hand as he read over the emails.

She chuckled a little to herself and handed it back, setting her purse on his desk. They'd always had this relationship, she'd point out something he hadn't thought of and he'd go through with it. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it was a valiant effort.

Shuichi was quick to go over the emails and compare it to the document, and in the end, shook his head. "This is frustrating. Unless," he went into a back-end program she saw him in frequently enough she nearly had his password. He typed in the email of the ex-employee and sat back hard in his chair, blinking at the results.

"Well, Mr. Minamino?"

"He still has access to his email address from here."

She laughed and shook her head, "Sometimes I really do love you Mr. Minamino."

Shuichi sighed heavily and amended the situation. "That's our fault. It sucks, and we're going to lose money from it, and he's a scheming man for continuing to access the e-mail, but," Shuichi shrugged.

"He's a smart man." She shook her finger at him, chuckling.

"Termination in our contract dictates that you will not keep in touch with private firm information including but not limited to email, and employees. To access that email violates that contract. There's just, nothing we can really do about it."

"Well, we messed up, but we fixed it before it could get worse. Go home Shuichi."

He sighed. "I need to go over other past employees and make sure this is secure, then re-write the termination guidelines."

"Do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow I have end-of-months and those interviews," he waved his hand at her like she knew who he was talking about.

"That's right. Want me to do it?"

"Do what?" he asked, curious.

"Write," she pointed at his computer.

He shook his head. "No, I'll get it. I'm not very tired anyway."

"Sure." She dug in her purse and threw a snack bar onto his desk, "I'll see you tomorrow Shuichi."

Shuichi watched her leave in a little shock, then picked up the bar and started eating, waving to her as she left the office.

Asagi made her way down the hall to her office, tapping her fingers on Shuichi's doorframe to let him know she was in. She heard him grunt as she passed and opened up her office, sliding into her chair, setting her purse aside.

She sighed and glanced up at her art book. It'd been moved. She opened it and frowned when she spotted a handwritten note tucked in it. She took it out and leaned back.

It was mostly critiques on her work, anatomy with some sketches to give her an idea of what they were talking about. She glanced through her book, but that was the only one.

She set it aside and hummed, she wasn't sure who'd do that. She couldn't think of anyone who would do that. She got up and went back down the hall, leaning against Shuichi's doorframe, "Morning."

"Morning."

"Anything special I need to do today?"

"No, nothing in particular." He stood and came over to her, leaning against the wall by the door to speak quietly to her. "Just keep it out of Mother's knowledge that I was here after she sent me home. All of the rest of the situation was handled appropriately, it was just him."

"Mm. Alright. Hey, someone left a note in my artbook, did you do it?"

"How could I? You would recognize my handwriting. What did it say?" he asked curiously.

"It was talking about the anatomy and how to fix it."

"Do you want me to figure out who did it and scold them for looking at your personal belongings?"

"No, I'm curious is all."

"Well, If you don't want someone scolded," he shrugged.

She chuckled and shook her head, "No, I don't want anyone scolded."

"Off to work with you then." He smiled and turned back to his task on the desk.

"Alright." She chuckled and headed back off to her office, settling in.

She worked for a good hour before she popped up to go to the bathroom and ran into a co worker. She smiled and paused, "Hey, quick question."

He paused and gave her his full attention, "Yes?"

"Did you go into my artbook?"

"Your what? Art book? No. Do you do art?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "Often."

"Oh! I didn't know that! I'd love to see it some time."

"Yeah, I'll show you later. You know who would comment on art?"

"Um, the only people I can think of would be, maybe Rizu or Chishiko."

"Alright, I'll ask them, thanks." She smiled. She headed off down the hall and made her way to Rizu's desk, "Hey."

"Hello Miss Furi, how may I help you?"

"Did you comment in my artbook?"

She looked abashed, "Oh no! Of course not! I wouldn't dare invade your private sketchbook."

"Oh, alright." Asagi nodded, "Thanks." She headed to Chishiko's office and knocked on the door.

Chishiko called for her to enter, looking through paperwork when she did.

"Did you comment in my artbook?"

"No." Chishiko answered bluntly and looked up. "Anything else?"

"No, alright. Nope, just that."

"We have that meeting at noon with the lawyer, make sure that all of Shuichi's concerns are well-defined and all the facts a part of the packet you make for him."

"Alright, will do. Thanks Chishiko."

She smiled and nodded.

She left and headed to the bathroom. She still couldn't think of anyone who'd do it, or would be interested in it. Maybe Shiori did it. As she washed her hands, she realized that very few people actually had time to do it either. Chishiko got to the office early as the general coordinator, but most of the other staff like Rizu, didn't come in until after her, or just before her. They didn't have time.

She made her way back to her office and sat down. She had two hours before the meeting. She glanced at the note again and sighed, picking it up. Whoever it was, she'd love to have a word with them to get more advice. She started working on her task with that lingering in the back of her head.

When the meeting was over, Asagi was the last one out with Shuichi holding the door. When she walked past him, she felt the familiar pressure of demonic energy and took a few quick steps forward, turning to look at him, startled, but it was gone. She stood, waiting, to see if more energy would come off of him.

He stepped out with her and smiled, "That was very well done Asagi. Did you grasp everything you need for your project?"

"I think so." She nodded, still a little wide eyed.

They walked side by side back towards her desk, almost brushing shoulders, but she didn't feel a thing. "When will the minutes be ready for review?"

"Um," She rubbed her head, her focus was sidetracked now, she was going to be thinking about that all day. Maybe her energy had bounced off of something, but she kept it well under control. She glanced at him, "Should be ready soon."

"Thank you. Can you have the interviews come join me in my office when they get here?" He tapped the folders of resumes she had given him.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Shuichi…" She tipped her head at him, but didn't comment.

"Yes?"

"Have you been feeling weird at all lately?"

He frowned. "Just a little fatigue, I'm fine. It's probably just allergies," he laughed, but all the time she had known him, he had never gotten allergies.

"You feel like yourself?" Maybe some kind of demon was trying to posses him, or not. She would be cautious about it, she cared about him.

He frowned and studied her, standing beside her desk. "Yes, why?"

"No reason, just, curious." She smiled.

"You sure are full of odd questions today."

"I must've woken up on the curious side of bed."

"Well, I have to finish the end-of-month stuff before the interviews get here, so I'd best get to it." he patted her desk and left her alone.

She nodded and let out a belated, "Yeah." She sighed and rubbed her forehead, that was weird. She was probably overthinking it, maybe a stray demon bug was flying around, but she'd only felt it for a second.

The next day launched a new large project with her over-seeing it completely, and she had no more time to worry about that, or the person reviewing her art. Each Friday, she got a new couple of tips, and as she had been set to the project of renewing their marketing, including designing the advertisements, and using all of their resources to set up filming a commercial and everything, she had started a list of who was in the office when she wasn't around.

Today, when she came in, her art book was not the only book there, but there was also a book of cheetah pictures, with a simple note attached to it encouraging her to use it as references. She took a moment to look through it and grin, whoever did this, was making her day. She loved drawing cheetahs, and here, she had all the references she needed.

After her hard week trying to mitigate some damage done by the marketing team who had been promising things they couldn't deliver a little too freely, it was a nice reminder that relaxing was okay. She hadn't even had any free time to draw that week. She devoted a few more minutes to looking at the pictures, musing over them.

Shiori stepped by her desk before she finished. "Oh, that's a pretty book," Shiori commented softly.

"It is, isn't it? Someone left it here with a little note attached."

"Oh?" she held out her hand, "Can I see the note?"

Asagi handed it to her.

Shiori smiled warmly, "Well, now isn't that nice of them? It's a gift."

"I wish I knew who it was so I could thank them."

"I'm sure they know." Shiori handed her back the note.

She took it and smiled, "What can I do for you Mrs. Minamino-Hatanaka?"

"There are some messages from overnight meant for you," she held out a stack of sticky-notes. "It sounds like everything is squaring itself away with the new advertisements. You're doing a very good job. I dare say it's putting me in a hard spot though, I'm going to have to find a new assistant for Shuichi at this rate."

"Oh," She chuckled, "I do enjoy working for Shuichi to tell you the truth."

"Yes, well, I'm sure he enjoys not having to break someone new in too, but we need you working with the marketing department and their interns. They trust you already and the projects have been going much smoother with you in charge."

Asagi really did not want to do that. God, if this was smooth, she feared rough, it was hell trying to make things go smooth. She didn't want to deal with that, "If I ask to stay his assistant, you wouldn't deny me that, would you?"

"No, of course not, but I really do think you're suited for much larger things than just being his assistant."

"Maybe." She could do it but she'd never have free time.

"All of us do, actually, including Chishiko." Chishiko had been Shuichi's first assistant. She outgrew him after about a month and began to organize and manage the communications department of their business, keeping the emails to customers down to nothing at the end of each day, and working with customer service to improve all the time. Considering they were selling tableware, it shouldn't be that big of a thing, but Chishiko's hard line attitude was incredibly beneficial to customer service and made the job run much smoother.

Asagi knew from rumor that the next five assistants had been fired after about a month each because they just didn't match up to his standards. If she was moved like Chishiko, Shuichi would be through the search again.

"Mm, well, I'm really happy here for the moment."

"You might be getting out of purchasing, but you would be furthering your career, and as we tried to find Shuichi a good assistant, you would be training them for the task and helping us decide who fits, and who doesn't."

Asagi looked down at the book, "Mm." She didn't want to tell Shiori she'd be tripling her workload and would probably have to stay later than Shuichi did to get things done.

"You're already doing a fantastic job with them, what is your concern?" Shiori asked, holding out a hand to gesture for Asagi to go to Hatanaka's office so they could talk in private.

She stood and made her way to the office. She was trying to find a way to say it without sounding ungrateful and lazy, but she, really, really, really did not want to do that much work, or have all that stress. She was comfortable.

"What is it?" Shiori asked softly. Hatanaka, her husband, wasn't in yet.

"I'm going to be tripling my workload."

"You'd also be getting an assistant of your own, or cutting one from the team you're already working with."

"I know things are going smoothly with me working on it, but it was, hell getting it there."

Shiori sighed and nodded. "Yes, I suppose I understand. How about this, we'll give the management of marketing to Shuichi, and you can step in as purchaser? He can continue doing the accounting stuff he needs to, and you two can work together on everything. We need a strong hand with the marketing team or they're going to spend all of our profits and run us into the ground in production."

"I'd like to talk about that with Shuichi."

"Well, what Hatanaka and I want to avoid is hiring from the outside. Hatanaka thinks that if we do, it will be bringing in more chances of overspending. We can't pull Chishiko from her position for the job on customer service considering that has been her roll for a very long time, and we took the management position from her as we began to see dramatic overspending due to her lack of time. As it stands, Shuichi is so caught up in purchasing and the factories, he's mostly unavailable to take on new responsibilities. You, are the best fit, and we know that you will need assistance, but it won't be this hard continually. They will learn to come under hand faster and stay that way the longer we have a consistant manager for them."

"Maybe."

Shiori nodded. "Speak with Shuichi about it. This campaign is almost through, and then we will let it lull with just minor promotionals until after the holidays considering our volume is always at capacity then anyways. That will give you time to think on it and get in the flow of their routines."

"Alright, but I have a feeling I'm going to decline."

"Speak with Shuichi, please."

She was declining. She already knew it. She sighed, "Alright."

Asagi left Hatanaka's office to see Hatanaka coming in, he nodded to her warmly and paused to talk as well. "How are you today Ms. Furi?"

"Well, you Mr. Hatanaka?"

"Doing very well, thank you." He approved, and passed into his office to talk to Shiori.

Asagi made her way to Shuichi's office and stepped in with a knock on the doorframe, sighing.

He called for her to enter.

"How are you?"

He smiled, "Fine. How is the project going?"

"It's, smooth, but hell." She chuckled.

"Want to go to lunch today? We can talk about it then."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Alright, I'll come get you around eleven."

"Alright, see you then." She left for her office.

After a long talk with him at lunch, and deciding to just keep moving forward, and seeing where it went, with more help from him on her project, they were heading back to the office and Asagi noticed a demon energy hanging out near the building. The closer they got, the better she could feel whomever it was. They were hanging out in one of the trees in the courtyard behind the building, and their energy was relaxed, not ready to attack. Despite being odd, especially with how strong it was, it wasn't a threat, and she stopped worrying about it almost as soon as she identified where they were.

That was, until they were in the main area of desks for customer service heading back to their posts, when Shuichi suddenly turned pale, and rushed away. She followed him to his office but paused outside to hear him throwing up. Apparently the bathroom was too far. It was right down the hall from his office.

She waited for a minute before stepping in, "Shuichi? Are you alright?"

He groaned and sat down on his butt, a hand still clasped on the edge of the trash can. "Give me a minute."

Shiori came hurrying up and paused behind Asagi's back, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Shuichi? What's wrong?" she came through the door as he grabbed a tissue off his desk and wiped his mouth.

"Maybe lunch didn't settle well with you."

"That's, that must be it." He grabbed the edge of his desk and pulled himself up. He groaned as the demonic energy surged and examined him, then searched out the bucket again.

She frowned but didn't comment.

Shuichi vomited again before the energy jerked back like it had touched something hot.

By that time, Shiori was escorting him to the bathroom, rubbing his back.

Asagi made her way to wait outside of the bathroom. Maybe something was trying to possess him, or maybe it was some kind of demon parasite. She rubbed her forehead, she had no idea, but something was wrong.

When they came out, Shiori had absconded with the trash can and Shuichi was alone in the bathroom. "Asagi, would you be so kind as to take him home?"

"Of course. Is he, um, still sick?"

"It seems to have passed for now, but I can hardly be sure how long he'll be ill. We just, can't have him clogging up our bathroom all day."

"No, I understand." She nodded and stepped into the bathroom quietly.

Kurama was near the energy again. Whomever it was, had gotten curious again, and they were sneaking their energy closer to check him out. He was groaning and breathing heavily again, resting against the bathroom wall, his eyes closed.

Something was either tracking him, or he was the demon. She knelt beside him, she couldn't image he was the demon though, he was smart, demon smart maybe, but he seemed human. She licked her lips and swallowed, "Shuichi? Do you want some water?" She asked softly. He looked like he was ready to collapse, well, he sort of was, but collapse more. She wasn't sure if pushing away the energy would help, so she'd just do what she could for him.

"No," He groaned out, shaking his head. "Mother said she'd send someone to help me home, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

He nodded and pushed himself up with the help of the toilet. "I need my briefcase from my office." he leaned on the wall. "Can you go get it for me?"

"Yes, take your time." She stood, wiped off her legs, and hurried down the hall, grabbing his briefcase and returning, "Alright."

He'd made his way slowly over to the door, his lips wet with water. Apparently he'd cleaned out his mouth. He didn't bother to wipe the droplets off, but started out of the room, his pace gradual but consistent.

She walked beside him, offering her arm as leverage and support if he needed it.

He dismissed that rather than accepting, and they made their way slowly out of the building. Once the demon lost interest in their direction, and it's energy pulled completely away from Shuichi and herself, he started to settle into a faster pace.

She led him to her car and helped him in. Most of the time she didn't actually drive to work, she walked, or ran, but today, somehow, she'd been convinced to drive to work. Funny how that worked. She settled into her seat and glanced at him, "If you feel sick, tell me and I'll pull over."

"Alright," he agreed, his head against the window, and his eyes closed.

She'd been to his house one time to drop off some paperwork, and she'd only seen the livingroom. She remembered where it was, clearly. It was a nice little house tucked into the woods. She drove as slowly and smoothly as she could.

"Thank you for this Asagi." Shuichi murmured.

"No problem, I know you'd probably do the same for me." She glanced over at him. She noticed that his shoulders were trembling, and he looked pale. He looked cold. "You cold?"

"It's just the sweat," he whispered back.

"Alright, if you say so." She made a slow turn, wincing. She glanced at him when they made it out of it, nervous.

He was still in the same spot, head against the window, and arms wrapped around himself and the belt meant to hold him in place. He groaned a little as they came closer to an energy signature, but it was a strong human. He sat up more and grit his teeth.

"You alright?" Energy was doing something to him. Maybe he was spiritually aware.

He nodded, "Just keep going. I'll be okay," he sounded convinced, but he didn't look it.

He didn't look okay. She nodded and continued onward, debating if she should ask if he could sense energy or not. She tipped her head side to side and offered a comment, "Don't get me sick or you'll have to drive me around," she teased with a chuckle.

He gave off a brief laugh, but rested his head back down once they were past the energy. The signature had been weaker than the demon from earlier.

Maybe she needed to take a look at this, help him. This wasn't normal for humans, spiritually aware humans? She had no idea. Or maybe it was a coincidence, but that was hard to imagine.

When they got to his house, she felt a demon lingering nearby. It was the same one that had been at the office.

She hesitated unlocking the door, focusing on her dash like something was wrong. Maybe she'd stay a little while, make sure he wasn't being tracked.

Where she hesitated, he didn't. He pushed the little lock button, and escaped the vehicle, using the door to get to his feet.

She sighed and hurriedly got out of the car, coming to his side, "Take it easy."

"I just want to get inside." He shut her door gently, a little too gently to actually get it to close. He didn't notice.

She pressed a hand against it and sighed, "I kind of have one of those weird, bad idea instincts in my gut." She offered.

"Mm. Can you grab my briefcase?" he was going for the front door.

"Oh, of course." She opened the door and grabbed it, hurrying after him.

He pulled keys out of the side-pocket, and unlocked the front door, taking the case from her and setting it on a table by the entryway, toeing off his shoes.

She followed his example and stepped inside, "I want to make sure you get settled alright."

"Thanks," he replied, his voice breathy, and darted for the bathroom again when the demon's energy came over him, and examined her. It was gone before Shuichi got to the bathroom, but whomever it was outside was curious to know who was with him.

She didn't feel right leaving him with a curious demon outside. She made her way to where he'd gone and leaned against the wall, waiting. He had his eyes closed as he leaned against the toilet, forehead pressed against it, and legs uselessly sprawled to the side.

There was a knock at the door which roused him from his repast.

"I'll get it, it's alright." She touched his shoulder.

"I think I know who it is," He struggled to his feet, spitting a few more times into the toilet, flushing it again.

"Take it easy." She kept a hand on his arm.

Shuichi sighed and went to the sink, rinsing out his mouth. He spat it away, and followed her to the door. When he opened it, she felt the unmistakable demon energy protruding from the man on the other side. He was a short man, with spiky black hair, and ruby red eyes.

Shuichi sighed, "Hiei, come on in." he offered, stepping back.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked abruptly.

"Bad food we think. Hiei, this is Asagi, my assistant at work. Asagi, this is Hiei. He's a friend of mine."

Hiei, the demon, held out his hand to shake with Asagi.

She was nervous about taking it, but took it. They shook as Shuichi wandered back to the hallway with the bathroom.

"You're…?" Hiei asked softly of her when Shuichi collapsed on a bed, pressing his face into the pillow.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." If she was what she projected herself to be, she wouldn't be able to see his eyes were red. She wouldn't be able to see any of his demon attributes, and yet, she couldn't help but be nervous about leaving them alone. "I'll take care of him."

"It's alright, I can stay." She smiled, but she knew it was bordering a sneer.

He watched her critically.

"It's alright Asagi, I've known Hiei for years. I couldn't be in better hands." Shuichi was pushing him up to sit, and pulling off his suit coat.

She wanted to say something about this demon's energy harming him, but she'd give herself away. She came to Human World to live with humans, and being near any demon made her nervous, and a demon that hurt her boss? She wasn't okay with that.

When Shuichi slung the suit coat over a dresser, Hiei picked it up and opened the closet. "Girl, I don't think you want to see him naked, I'm putting him to bed." Shuichi was lazily pulling off his socks, letting his leg's weight do the work for him.

"I'd have to argue with that actually," She chuckled, "Shuichi, any work you want me to do for you?"

"Yes," he curled up on the bed in a heap rather than finishing with his socks. One was off, but the other was only halfway there when he'd given up. She came over and plucked it off his foot, setting it with the other one.

Hiei took them and stuck them in the dirty hamper before making his way back to Shuichi's side, pushing him onto his back. With practiced skill, he unbuttoned Shuichi's top and stripped it off the grumbling man who grabbed for a blanket as Hiei set about putting the shirt away.

She averted her eyes, "What's priority?"

"Stencils. Check inventory. Miguru is playing hardball." That was their design-maker.

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Missing blank cups, two hundred." He yawned as Hiei fished beneath the covers and yanked off his pants in a swoop. Shuichi opened his eyes to stare at the man, then groaned and curled around his stomach, holding a pillow as he hid beneath the covers folded over on him.

She glanced at Hiei, who was folding the pants over a hanger with the coat and shirt already put away.

"I'll be going then, anything you need?"

He didn't respond.

"He's asleep." Hiei commented. He ushered her out of the room and shut the door firmly.

Now she was nervous. If there was any doubt earlier, she was nervous now. She felt her hairs stand on end.

"Say Hi to Shiori for me," Hiei commented, walking with her to the front door. "Tell her I'll be in town for a week."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm..." he frowned. "Just give Shiori the message."

"Of course. Care to answer my question?"

He shook his head. "If you don't know, then you don't need to."

She slowed down making her way to the door and examined her socks for a moment, "Huh." She was still nervous, and she knew he could probably smell it coming off of her. He smelled like home, and that made her stomach do a flip, she hadn't been there in decades.

Hiei opened the front door. "Goodbye Asagi."

Asagi took her time putting on her shoes, "Don't hurt him." It came out rougher than she intended, but it got her point across.

"I have no intention of hurting my best friend."

"No, not intentionally, never." She agreed, "Unintentionally, could happen."

"I assure you, he'll be in the best of care I can offer."

Part of her was tempted to ask how home was, who the leader was, what Raizen was doing. She'd kept out of demon politics for so long, it made her chest ache. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, gathering up her strength, and nodded, "Alright. Tell Shuichi to give me a call if he needs anything."

Hiei just nodded.

She was still nervous about leaving him, but he trusted Hiei enough. She stepped out, "Have a nice day Hiei."

"Heh. Be sure you give Shiori the message."

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

It was about two months since she first met Hiei, and they were finishing a meeting with lunch, ordered in pizza, salad, and breadsticks. Shuichi was in line right behind her, looking chipper and back to his usual self. He had only missed the single half-day of work, and the next day, seemed perfectly at ease. With work as busy as it was, she hadn't had time to dwell on Hiei or Shuichi's strange reactions to energy.

"So did you ever figure out who has been giving you advice?" he asked her softly.

"No," she turned to look at him and smiled, "I haven't."

"Are they still doing it?"

"A little." She nodded.

"What's the advice like? Maybe we can figure out who it is by the wording."

"It's just advice on anatomy and stuff, the wording is easy to understand, I can show you some notes."

"You really can't recognize the handwriting?" He asked curiously as they got their pizza.

"I feel like you're saying that because it's apparently obvious."

"No, not at all. It's just, well, you've seen the handwriting of everyone in the office, haven't you?"

"Yes, but, I don't know." She sighed as they got to their seats, "I'm so focused on everything else."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, it is a lot to do. We're doing well though."

"We are." She agreed.

Conversation drifted to work related topics. As they ate, Asagi allowed herself to ponder who it might be, looking over all the faces of those in the room, trying to figure out who could have actually had access, along with the will. Half of the people didn't fit just because they didn't strike her as the type who could point out problems in art even if they saw there was something wrong.

She let her mind wander again to Shuichi and looked him over for a minute, "You ever figure out what made you sick?"

"My doctor said it was a touch of anxiety, mixed with food poisoning."

"Damn." She shook her head and set her pizza down. She licked her fingers and sighed, rubbing at her face.

He shrugged, "Nothing that's not easily gotten over," he smiled. "Thank you for taking me home Asagi. I appreciate it."

"No problem, I know you'd do the same thing for me."

"Of course I would, in a second."

She smiled weakly and glanced down at her pizza. She'd lost her appetite thinking about home.

The day continued on without much interrupting her thoughts. Like Shiori had said, the marketing team didn't need much more influence after she had them under-hand. She just had to approve or disapprove of things mostly, and she was able to keep both jobs while reducing her hours considerably down to a normal amount.

Asagi couldn't have guessed just how far Shuichi had lied to her when he said it was easy to get over, however. Three weeks after the meeting, as they were prepping for the next meeting, Shuichi started showing signs of distress again. It all culminated at once, however, when he didn't

show up for an entire week of work.

She made her way down the hall to Shiori's office and knocked on the doorframe.

"Come in," Shiori called, the door open.

Asagi came in and smiled, "Hello, how's Shuichi?"

Shiori sighed, "To be honest with you, he's not doing much better. The doctors can't figure out what's wrong with him. They think he might be getting pneumonia though." She continued her work as she spoke.

"Oh, that's terrible." Asagi shook her head.

"I don't understand it, honestly. He is so rarely sick."

"Yeah. I, made a card for him."

"Oh? That's very sweet of you dear. Would you like to come with me tonight? I'm planning on going over there to do some mothering. He's horribly inept at being sick. He could use the cheering up."

"Of course!" She nodded and smiled.

Asagi spent the rest of the day energetically immersed in her work. She didn't begin to think about the card until it was passed to her at the end of the day as someone else was leaving, all the signatures and well wishes attached. When Shiori left the office with her that night, they drove to her house, dropped off her car, and then Shiori took Asagi with her in her vehicle to go to Shuichi's.

"I'm very sorry that he's been sick this long. It has really put a strain on the company to be without him."

"Yeah," Asagi agreed.

"And the whole, you know, he's my son, thing." Shiori laughed.

"Yeah," She agreed again, looking down at the card.

"I hope you don't mind if we stop off at Yusuke's? I'd like to bring him some dinner and Yusuke knows what he likes best."

"Oh, um, sure? I don't care, I haven't met Yusuke."

"No? You've never gone to his stand?"

"Nope."

"Well you're in for a treat if you get something. He's a very good chef. He was one of Shuichi's friends in High School actually."

"Oh, I like food." She chuckled, "Really? That's nice."

Shiori pulled off after they passed a stand where a demon was working. When she got out with Asagi, Shiori went right for the stand.

Asagi hesitated but eventually followed. She kept her energy close, feeling herself get nervous like she'd been around Hiei.

After they ducked under the little privacy curtains, Shiori was greeted enthusiastically by the man behind the counter. "Shiori! Welcome! Welcome! What can I get for you? You here to get dinner for Shuichi?"

"Yusuke," Shiori greeted just as warmly, smiling as she sat down. "Yes, I'm here for Shuichi, and I'll also take something for myself and Asagi here."

"Asagi? Shuichi's assistant?" He looked towards Asagi curiously. "You're Asagi?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well," Yusuke grinned, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard about you from Shuichi."

"Yeah? He better say nice things."

"After you two started getting along, he's only said the most positive things about you," Yusuke laughed. "What can I get you?"

Asagi hesitated and looked over what he had. She ordered something simple, but different. Different was good.

As he cooked the meals, he spoke with Shiori. "I went over to see him Wednesday but I couldn't stay long. Has he improved?"

"No, not much. He was doing a little better Tuesday, but yesterday he was feeling very miserable."

"I hope it's not something dangerous." Asagi commented.

"Nah, the doctor said it wasn't anything dangerous. He's just got a bad case of it."

"Mm."

"How long are you guys going to stay over tonight?"

"Not very long I suppose. It depends on how tired he is."

Asagi nodded, "Hopefully he's feeling better."

"Hopefully," Yusuke agreed. "Are you going to be visiting this weekend Shiori?"

Shiori nodded. "I was planning on it, yes."

Asagi relaxed as she heard them talk, put at ease with how he went about his cooking, but she watched.

Yusuke was finished with the food rather quickly and packed it up in take-out boxes for them, putting it in a bag.

Asagi smiled and took it from him, "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you very much Yusuke."

They got back into the car after a few more comments and Asagi sighed heavily. She rubbed at her eyes, she just hoped Shuichi got better. She just hoped it wasn't something that could get dangerous, he'd never missed a week because of sickness, he just gave them advanced notice and went his way, and came back prepared and ready to work.

When they reached Shuichi's house, he greeted them at the door huddled under a blanket, his nose red, his eyes red, and his skin pale. He stepped back and smiled, "Glad you're here."

He didn't look good. Asagi smiled softly, "How are you?"

"I should be okay by Monday. It's nice to see you Asagi. I've been keeping track of the emails."

She smiled and nodded, "Good. We have some food." She lifted up the bag, "Thanks to Yusuke."

"Oh?" The mention of Yusuke perked him up a little and he took the bag from her heading for the kitchen.

She followed with Shiori.

Shuichi dug in the bag and set their food aside, and grabbed plates when he found his own. He showed them where the utensils were, and sat down at the small table in the kitchen with his bowl.

Asagi followed suit and when she sat down, fished the card out of her purse and set it on the table.

"What's that?"

"A get well card, look it over." She grinned, she'd drawn a cheetah licking at a wounded cheetah on the front with flowers nearby, sort of unrealistic, but she liked drawing cheetahs.

"It's pretty, thank you," Shuichi smiled, and started reading the inside as he ate his soup.

Asagi smiled too and tested her soup. It was good, Yusuke was a good chef. She took a few more bites and leaned over to read the comments.

Most of them were simple. "Get well soon" and the likes, but some of them were longer notes about things that she didn't always remember despite being with him for seven years. He finished reading before her and held it up, still smiling, "Thank you Asagi, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." She smiled, "I hope it makes you feel a little better."

"It does."

Shiori looked between the two curiously, "Asagi, what else are you doing today? Anything important?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well I'd like to stay and watch a movie with him, if you don't mind of course, Shuichi, just, you know, pass the time with some company."

Shuichi shook his head, "Company would be nice actually. I'm finding trouble sleeping so I've just managed to catch up on some pleasure reading. I'm afraid I'm nearly out of books."

Shiori laughed, "Don't joke Shuichi. How about it Asagi? Are you willing to stay for a while?"

"Um, yeah, sure." She nodded. She could stay awhile, she'd have to watch her energy, but she could do that.

Shuichi nodded and finished his dinner. He led them out to the living room and turned on a movie as Shiori figured out snacks for herself and Asagi. They all settled down on the center couch after determining the side couches would just break necks. Asagi sat in the middle with Shuichi to her left, and Shiori to her right.

She tucked in her energy close so he wouldn't touch any of it and sighed as the movie started.

About a third of the way through, Shuichi fell asleep on the couch, his head and body listing towards the arm of the couch until finally he was resting on it, breathing slow and labored. Asagi could feel spikes of his energy that came up and vanished like flickers, brief, and hard to identify, but that was it. They just vanished again after appearing.

She glanced at Shiori, curious as to what she'd do with her sleeping son, but Shuichi had picked the movie well and Shiori was completely engrossed. She didn't even notice.

Asagi turned back to the movie, letting Shuichi sleep.

When the climax of the film came, it startled Shuichi awake and he just settled into his spot after jerking awake. Shiori laughed to feel him surprised and reached across Asagi, patting his leg, he laughed a little himself, trying to brush it off. With the way he glanced around the room, and stayed alert, unfocused on the TV, Asagi knew that he'd been very startled. He wasn't feeling that safe now.

Asagi gently touched his hand and smiled softly.

He smiled back, but it wasn't convincing. He focused on the movie.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it, looking back at the movie.

After a reassuring squeeze back, he removed his hand from hers, and got up, taking their bowl into the kitchen.

Asagi watched him go, waiting to see if he'd make it back alright.

He came back rather quickly, his shirt fixed and his face clean from the sleep lines. He pulled his blanket around himself closer and sat back down giving her the briefest of smiles.

She smiled back and looked back at the TV. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back against the couch. She was used to relaxing with a book about now, not a movie.

As they left Shuichi that night, he looked a little better. Some of the color had returned to his cheeks, and he seemed a little more at ease.

Shiori sighed on the drive home, "Don't tell anyone this, Asagi. It's, it's not something I want people knowing, I just, can't keep my thoughts to myself after seeing him like that."

"Go on."

"The doctors can't actually find anything physically wrong with him. He doesn't seem to have any ailment at all."

"I figured."

"They think it's stress, and anxiety."

"Yeah."

"I know that Shuichi isn't the calmest person on the planet, and that he has a hard job, but it just seems so unlikely to me that they can't find anything wrong, you know? He's clearly got something wrong when you look at him."

Asagi opened her mouth but closed it after a moment. That wasn't appropriate, she didn't know if it was true. She shrugged, "Yeah."

"I just wish there was more I could do for him." Shiori sighed again. "What is your opinion about how he looks? Does he look better to you?"

"He looks a little better, but he didn't look good when we first walked in."

Shiori sighed again, "It's so hard to figure out what's wrong with him."

"I'm sorry."

"Yusuke and Kazuma are going to take him out this weekend, try to help him relax, and get some fresh air. I really hope they will be able to help him."

"Me too."

"If Hiei were here, he'd be able to relax and he wouldn't have these problems. When Hiei lived here he didn't have these problems and he had a lot more to handle with school than he does now with work." Shiori sounded determined and sure.

"Is he dating Hiei?"

"Um, I'm not actually sure. From what I've seen, I'd hazard to say yes, but they never made it official, and honestly, I couldn't tell you. They don't share that type of thing with me."

"I know women make Shuichi grumpy when they flirt."

Shiori laughed, "That's just because most women are just looking at him as a meal ticket or a trinket to entertain them. They just want to know why he's got long hair, or date him because of who he is, instead of getting to know him personally. Back when he was in High School every woman in his school fawned over him. He tried to date one of them, but," she shook her head. "It was bad. The girl just started complaining whenever he did anything without her, and eventually he cut it off just because she would never actually talk to him, she just complained all the time."

"Mm."

"He was on the phone nearly every night for at least two hours with the woman. It was bad." Shiori sighed.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"When he cut it off, I was very happy. The girl would have made a terrible wife."

She laughed.

"Why are you interested in if Shuichi and Hiei are dating?"

"I was curious. They seemed comfortable."

"Oh, well Hiei was homeless for a long time. He lived with us. I can't say I saw him much when he did, but if I had enough hot chocolate or ice cream around, I could coax him out of Shuichi's room."

"Mm."

Shiori pulled up to her house and parked. "Thank you for coming with me Asagi, it means a lot to us that you made the card for Shuichi."

"No problem. He's a wonderful boss and friend."

Shiori smiled, "I'm glad you think so. You know," Shiori folded her hands in her lap and stared at them. "There isn't a policy on inner-company romances. That's how Kazuya and I met."

"Uh." Asagi nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, you have a good night Asagi," Shiori smiled warmly and unlocked the car.

Asagi hesitated, "What made you think I was interested in Shuichi?"

"You were trying to hide it?" Shiori asked, surprised.

"Hm?"

"Your interest in him. I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret."

"Does it seem like I have an interest in him?"

"You took him home when he was vomiting without a second thought."

"He would do the same for me."

"And the way you look at him," Shiori added, softly. "It's pretty obvious if you know what you're looking at. That's another reason why Kazuya and I are pushing you into management, so he won't be your boss anymore."

Asagi sighed. Maybe she did like him, but she couldn't love a human. It'd hurt to see him die, unless he was a demon. Maybe she didn't realize she was looking at him like that, "Huh."

"Don't worry Asagi, the gradual ones always sneak up on you." Shiori patted her leg.

"Alright, I guess. Um, I never thought about liking him."

Shiori laughed, "Well then, you have quite a lot to think about."

"Yeah. Um," She took her purse in hand, "I'll think about that. He's pretty, but I know how grumpy he gets."

Shiori smiled wider, "Yes you do. It's not as bad as a lot of men. You could do much, much worse than my son."

"Yeah?"

"You don't think so?"

She shrugged and chuckled, "Do you, want me to like him? Like," she chuckled again.

Shiori waited for her to finish what she was saying, but when she didn't, she spoke up. "I think you two would be cute together."

"I don't want to get on his bad side."

"That should be easy enough. You have known him for over seven years now Asagi, you know where it is."

"Maybe." She opened the door and smiled, "Thank you for the ride Shiori."

"You're welcome! Any time you want to talk, you know my number."

"Mm," She got out of the car, "I'll see you later."

"See you Monday!" Shiori called back, waving. She didn't drive away until Asagi closed the door to her home, safely inside.

She went straight to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed, dropping her illusions. She had a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

On Monday, Shuichi was back at work like he had never been sick, and by Friday, he was ready to bite off anyone's head who came to him with a problem he wasn't needed to solve. He had a lot of catch-up to play, but it was more than that, he was starting to look pale again. She caught him napping through lunch. His office door shut snug and the lights off like he had gone out, but when she went in there to drop off documents, he was still there, napping on the desk.

She frowned and checked the time, it'd been awhile. She set the papers down and took his wrist in hand, testing his pulse. It was there, and she sighed in relief. Thank god.

He looked up when he felt her and yawned. "I'm sorry," he murmured, and rubbed his eyes with the butt of his other palm.

"It's alright, I was just worried, you've been napping for a while."

"I put a timer on my phone," he flipped the thing over and started poking at it.

"Mm, well, it went off awhile go I imagine."

He sighed heavily and turned off the snooze on it. He stood and flicked his lights back on before sitting back down to work.

She watched him for a few minutes, "You okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just needed a moment to myself." He looked over the files she handed him and sighed. "So, it looks like Curro was busy while I was gone."

"Yes."

The file was on their newest employee. "Thank you Asagi, I'll get back to you before you leave."

"Alright, let me know if I, um, if you want me to take you home again." She sighed. She was worried about him now.

"That's hardly necessary," he smiled, "Honest. I've missed enough work this year to last me a lifetime," he grumbled to himself.

She chuckled and patted his shoulder, "I'll be in my office."

As she went back to her office, she pondered him. The first time he was sick, it was anxiety and food poisoning, or so the doctors said, but she knew there was a direct correlation between energy and his upset stomach.

The second time it had been gradual. He started looking run down at work, and then after he had started making minor errors in his work, his focus weaning, he had just been unable to get in one day. When he hadn't come in, Shiori had gone home before the end of the day, and the look on her face when she came back said it all. He had worked himself to exhaustion, and the anxiety and stress, the doctors said, made him sick.

When she got to her desk, she sat down and took a moment to tip her head side to side and consider her options before waking the computer up and getting back to work. As she worked, she thought about what she had been seeing now. He was getting tired again. This was more dramatic than the first time. It had only been a full week of work before he was starting to run down again. She looked at the report she'd typed up for him and leaned back to examine it.

It was more work for him, and when he got work he finished it, apparently, to the point of exhaustion. It was a new development, it hadn't occurred in the past at all, he'd always seemed to take care of himself. Now? No, he wasn't. He wasn't taking care of himself. He needed to take care of himself.

She ran through her schedule mentally, it'd work, this would work. She opened a few

windows and started multitasking at an inhuman level, she'd get done at the same time he did.

That afternoon, he passed her back the review of the new kid, and looked more haggard than she'd seen him at work, despite the short time between the two events. "Anything else?" he asked, leaning against her doorframe, his free-arm limp and shoulder sagged.

"Wanna get some drinks after work?" She turned to look at him.

"Oh," he sounded like he was going to deny her as he said that with a heavy sigh and almost a groan. "I don't know if I can tonight. I was planning on going home and sleeping."

"Come on, get tipsy with me for once, you never got tipsy at parties." She grumbled, she was always the tipsy one too.

He sighed, "It's a bad practice as management to get tipsy in front of your subordinates."

"Subordinate," She grunted.

"Mm, well I consider a lot of people here my subordinates, regardless of their departments."

"So get tipsy with me, you could use some alcohol anyways."

He stared at her, "I-I suppose it couldn't hurt that much to get out and relax."

"Exactly. I'll even let you go home and put something cute on," she teased, "Get my skinny dress out."

He stood straighter and lifted his eyebrow at her, then glanced down at himself. He was wearing a mismatched suit today. His pants were a grey, but the jacket was black. Altogether, it was tied together by the grays, but it wasn't his usual style.

"Exactly, if you're going out to get drinks you're going to look somewhat coordinated."

He laughed. "I'll have to see what I have."

She tutted her tongue at him, "I could pick something out. Probably something," she leaned back, examining him, "That shows a little chest, but not too much,"

"Oh, come on," he whined at her, and waved her off. "I'll meet you at BB's at," he glanced at his watch, "Six."

"Deal."

"I expect you to arrive in a cab. I don't want either of us drinking if we're planning on getting tipsy."

"Aye aye captain." She saluted him.

"That's sir captain to you," he huffed.

"Aye aye sir captain." She saluted again.

He laughed again and turned away, heading back to his office.

Asagi couldn't remember the night that preceded after the invitation. She recalled, loosely, that they had a great time, but aside from that, the only thing she knew was that the longer the night went on, the less her illusions held tight, and the more sure she was of one thing: Shuichi was a demon.

That didn't throw as many wrenches in her working as she originally thought, but it didn't explain the vomiting, much anyways. The problem was that she couldn't remember why she was so sure of it. She couldn't remember much of anything to begin with, but drawing brought out memories, so she twisted about on her couch until she grabbed a sketchbook and started drawing with wispy shapes.

She couldn't stop from drawing the shapes over and over again as she waited on the phone, or whenever there was a pause in work with a pencil in hand. She had to erase the images off of just about everything that came into contact with her, until about mid-week, when she finally got a clear sketch done over lunch. When she sat back from it, she was staring into the face of a very handsome demon who was not Shuichi. He had pointy ears, long hair that shimmered and swirled, and angry eyes. She wouldn't mind if he had fucked her.

She decided it was best to just confront Shuichi about it. He had been stiff with her since the weekend when they had gone out, but as the week went on, he was settling in again. She couldn't afford to lose her idea that somehow this demon was related to Shuichi. She just had to figure out how. She stepped into his office later that night while he was staying over, and shut the door, catching his attention.

She waited for his response, sketchbook in hand, her energy tucked in close.

"How can I help you Asagi?"

She tipped her head for a moment and stared at the floor, clearing her throat, trying to get her wording. She glanced up at him, nervous. She didn't want to be too confrontation, she was trying to think about a neutral place to start, "Uh, how late did we stay out Friday?"

Shuichi stood up sharply and folded his hands behind his back turning away from her. "Look, I'm sorry Asagi, I should never have agreed to going."

"Why, did you do something bad? Because I don't remember anything."

"No, no, we didn't do anything bad, it's just," he sighed, "I am sorry. Let's keep work as work, and just forget it."

"Well, I had something to ask you about, about that night in particular. It's really the only thing I do remember." She set the sketchbook down on his desk with the picture.

Shuichi turned and looked at the image. He stiffened and focused his eyes on her after just a brief glance. "I'm sorry. It was, it was a mistake, let's just leave it at that and not do it again."

"I think I know what it was." She murmured quietly.

He didn't give her anything else to work with, just remained stiff, passive, and silent.

She swallowed a few times, "It was a demon." She was still trying the human act but she knew she couldn't keep it up for long. She'd have to give into her nature at some point.

"I am not sure what you mean by that Asagi," he picked up the sketchbook, his thumb smearing in a little of the graphite, leaving a good print after he turned it around and held it out to her.

"Yes you do." She took it and sighed at the print, "You know perfectly well what I mean."

"I'm afraid not. Is there anything else you wish to speak with me about?"

"It's making you sick." She offered, "Something is not right."

"I feel fine, Asagi. You'd do well to worry about just your health rather than mine."

"Don't give me that." She nearly snapped, "I know damn well something is wrong here and I don't know what it is." She tucked her energy back in from where it'd started to form a small flare.

He stayed quiet again, watching her.

She set the sketchbook down on his desk and leaned against it, "Now I know he doesn't look anything like you, so either he's possessing you, or something, or you are him, or we ran into a sexy demon." She glanced up at him, "I doubt the last."

"I'm sorry Asagi, I have no idea what to say. I don't know what you're on about."

"Yes you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be so stiff," She gestured to him, "And so persistent like that. When you don't know something you're normally not persistent, you just give me an answer and let me live with it."

He sighed and sat back, folding his arms over his chest, silent.

"After seven years I've become accustomed to your behaviors. This isn't normal. Getting sick, tired, anxious, whatever, is not normal. Something is wrong."

"Look, I'm sorry I can't live up to your standards twenty four seven. I have faults too."

"Yeah, don't we all? Like this," she tapped the sketchbook, "So just tell me."

"No," he shook his head, refusing blatantly rather than hiding behind his lack of knowledge again.

"No." She repeated, "You should know I'm not one to give up Mr. Minamino."

"I assure you, it was wholly a mistake, taking you up on your offer. If we could just, drop it, and go back to how things were before, I would be grateful."

Asagi straightened up, "You know I'm right." She raised her energy for the first time, in a long time.

His eyes widened when he felt it, and as it crossed his body, he staggered and grabbed the edge of the desk, breathing hard.

She pulled her energy back in quickly, waiting for him to recover.

His arms trembled when her energy withdrew, and he sat down heavily in his chair, his own energy flaring and struggling in a roll of turmoil. She could see it now, he was a demon, a full demon. There was no human in him.

She swallowed a few times and stepped forward, touching his arm, "You're sick."

"No!" he snapped, pushing her arm away, lurching forward, growling. His energy flared, and she began to feel the extent of it. He was holding in a monsoon.

She withdrew quickly and felt the fear crawl up her spine, "Calm down."

"I'm trying," he growled, breathing harder as he continued trying to force his energy back.

"Relax."

"If I relax, it'll change me."

"If it makes you better that's okay. No one else is here."

"No!"

"Relax or you're going to get sick again, you're going to pass out at this rate."

"No, I won't, I won't!" he shouted again, grabbing the desk, but he was hyperventilating and his forehead was against the edge. She watched as his determination forced his energy around, but it wasn't enough, it could never be enough. It was like watching a child try to pick itself up.

She came over and touched his back firmly, like it was some kind of support, and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

He pulled away from her, but that had helped a little. He pushed her arm aside and leaned away from her, isolating himself, not looking at her, or showing her his face.

She sighed and sat on the floor beside his chair, "I'm sorry."

"No," he whined at her, "No, don't be sorry."

"Just relax, or, tell me what to do to help. You can't do this on your own."

"I just, have to," he paused, gritting his teeth as his energy tried to comply with his unspoken wish. "Not here. Not here." He wrapped his arms around his chest, shaking.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"The call, I'm here for a call." he swallowed hard.

"I can take it, calm down, take care of yourself."

He eased himself out of the chair, wincing a bit at each move, but began to pace a bit. When that didn't help, he started doing stationary exercises, everything from jumping jacks, to going from a full squat to a leap, landing as soft as he could each time. He was trying to spend energy, but there was too much of it. His body would tire before his energy would.

"You can't do this Shuichi. You have to relax and let it out."

"No, I can't let it out, you don't understand."

"It's okay, I'm here."

"Yeah, and so are the security cameras," he murmured, his head down.

She looked up at them, "Don't you know that trick?" She grabbed a paper and some tape, going over to it and taping the paper over it with the aid of the chair.

He stared at her, "I hope you don't teach that to other associates."

"Nope."

He started to relax his control on his energy, and about half-way through, a wind picked up in the room, and pulled and yanked at him, until his hair bled silver, and the man in her drawing crawled from his image. He relaxed after he was fully released, all of his energy spanning a wide part of the city.

She whistled and stepped away from him, nervous.

He looked up at her, sighed, and sat down in the empty chair. "Now do you see why I couldn't, just, let go?"

"Yes."

"For whatever reason, about three or four months ago, I started getting more power, and I had a harder time staying in Shuichi's form. Now, it's down to every three days, I need to completely purge my energy before I can assume it for any length of time."

She had a serious look on her face before she started chuckling, biting her thumb. She shook her head.

"What?"

"Is it your mating season?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, there goes my laughter." She cleared her throat.

He sighed heavily and leaned his head back against the chair.

"You probably need to expend some energy."

"Last weekend, when we got drunk, I woke up Youko at home. It was the most frightening thing I've experienced. If Mother found out that I was," he sighed and looked down at himself. "This is ridiculous."

"So is that why you dropped me off on my couch?" She chuckled.

"Honestly, I barely remember. I just know how I woke up."

"I don't know how to help you." She sighed and dropped her illusions. She hadn't done it in front of someone in so long she blinked a few times and crossed her arms over her chest, nervous. She saw him looking over her curiously, and subconsciously, she covered up more of her scars, squirming under his gaze. She just couldn't hide the ones on her face as easy, so she shifted and tried to look around the office to keep them out of sight.

"I'm not sure you can, Asagi," Shuichi responded, taking his seat at his desk again.

"I can cover you up with an illusion."

"What good would that do?"

"Get you to your car?"

He sighed again, "No, no, I can't drive like this, I'm too tall, my eyesight is too sharp. I'm not used to it. I have to go back to my other form before I leave, or I just won't leave tonight, and just, I don't know, try to exhaust myself." He started back in on the work he had been doing before she came in.

"Tch," she sat on the edge of his desk, a common tradition, "Okay, feed me energy?" She offered her hand to him.

He took it, and fed her a massive burst of energy, but it barely put a dent in his as she pulled back. If he kept feeding her like that, she was going to need to burn off energy herself.

"Okay, what are you? A fox, but what kind of fox?"

"I'm a youko, spirit fox, technically."

"Aren't there two types of youkos? You're probably a plant man."

"Well, no, there are zenko and youko, which are both spirit foxes."

"Plant. So make me some flowers."

"I would have to grow you very dangerous flowers for that to work. I could spend a year on a millennial tree, and only then be tiring."

"Where is all your energy coming from?"

"All the times before I've had to tire myself out," he sighed. "You see, this started like, four years ago, maybe more. I was helping Yusuke with getting his energy out when he wanted to try for a kid with Keiko, and I got stronger. So strong, I started having trouble restraining this form unless I expressed it. I'm close to another tail, that's the problem. Once the tail comes in I should be fine."

"How long until the tail?"

"Maybe six or seven years?"

"Oh my god, and you have this much energy?" She shook her head, "I don't know how to help you get rid of it."

He sighed, "Hiei helped me last month. We went out training, a real, hard training too."

"So let's go training." She clapped her hands. She would be terrible at training, she hadn't fought anyone in decades, and she didn't plan to.

"No." Shuichi shook his head.

"So…"

"You have to understand why," Shuichi pleaded with her.

"You'd probably kill me?"

He nodded.

"Mm, well, if it helps," She chuckled.

"It wouldn't. I have to find another solution. Every time I deplete my energy, I just get stronger. That's how it got to be such a problem in the first place, but it was like opening a bed-set. There's no way to stuff it back in the bag."

"So what are ways to constantly deplete your energy?"

"Spells, um, parasites, children, and death."

"Parasite or spells sound like a viable option. Children? You're cute but, I don't know if I want to carry around a kid again."

"If I'm too strong for a parasite to latch onto, I'll just end up killing it and it won't do any good. As for spells, I don't know the ones I would need to create an energy resistor, and considering Genkai used them to help Yusuke become much stronger much quicker, I'm not sure it's actually a viable option. I would have to find a spell-caster to really find out. Lastly, children, I'm not female, so, it's honestly not an option in this situation."

"You're screwed."

"Or, I keep trying to figure out what caused the initial spike push me over beyond Shuichi's limits, and strengthen him."

"Besides your tail. I did that, somewhat. I pushed my energy outward."

"What do you mean?"

"Just now," She made a gesture.

"I'm not talking about just now." he shook his head. "The reason I'm having trouble with energy is because my body has become extra sensitive to it as it destabilizes."

"I'm confused," she tipped her head, "Are you two people?"

Shuichi sighed and grabbed a notes journal he had for meetings, and opened to a blank page. He quickly drew the outline of a person, and then a circle inside of it. "Right now, this is how my energy is acting. It's acting like Shuichi," he pointed to the circle in the middle, "can only have energy up to a certain limit," he wrote 17,000 on the circle. "After that point, I become my youko self." he added little ears to the outer body shape, and a tail. "But my energy is unstable. It fluctuates and spikes throughout the day, and I don't know why. It comes in waves though."

"Can you make Shuichi stronger?"

He shrugged, "I used to be able to maintain Shuichi forever. I had to expend energy to get to my youko self. It was a choice on my part. That changed."

She sighed and rubbed at her arm, "Do you have parasitic plants?"

He nodded and pulled his sleeves off and twisted to show her his back, "These are parasitic plants that make barriers for energy as well." Up and down his back were leaves which stayed perfectly still, but pulsed a little. "When I tell them to, they hide my energy from other demons and such."

"That's why I never knew you were a demon?"

He nodded. "They make my external energy feel like just the natural energy in the air."

"Well, what do you think of one of your more trusted employees being a demon?"

He sighed, "Not surprised honestly."

"Are you, going to fire me?"

"God, and deal with a fangirl? Never."

She laughed.

"That's why I'm not surprised actually. Most humans see me, and immediately think of me as a pretty face who got his job because his mommy dated the boss."

She chuckled, "You're a pretty face alright."

"You, looked at me, realized I was a pretty face, and then decided that's why I got the job, not because of mommy dearest."

She nodded.

"Demons think like that, that pretty is powerful. Anyway, that's not what I need to solve." He itched his neck staring at the screen, then began to type absentmindedly. She'd seen Shuichi do it before, multitask like that, but now she understood it.

"So, I don't know how to solve this."

"Neither do I. I just hope that there is a solution I can find before I'm stuck in this form. It's like my youko body is planning a takeover."

"When I kissed your cheek, your energy got smaller, is there a reason for that?" She chuckled.

"I was pulling away from you."

"Mmm."

"In the end, Asagi, I'm only going to need one thing from you." he looked up at her very seriously. It was his strict "I need you to listen" face.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Bear my children and I will feed them all my energy." He said without faltering in expression.

She sighed and looked away, and looked back, "Are you serious or are you faking me out here?"

He laughed, "I'm joking with you."

"Good because I'm not having any more children, soon, anyways." She shrugged.

"It would be sexual harassment if you told me to stop and I persisted," he commented like he was talking about the weather.

"Well, if that was the only option, maybe." She mused.

"Filing sexual harassment charges? Only option for what?"

"No, having your children." She waved him off.

He nodded and went back to his work. He started closing things down for the day and grabbed his briefcase. "I think I just need to figure out what changed."

"Yeah."

"Well, no, not what actually changed, what caused the change. I know what changed," he ripped out the paper in his journal, and stuffed it away, sticking the paper in the shredder.

She got off his desk and crossed her arms again, "Well, what time is it?"

He glanced at the clock. "Late." He closed his eyes, took several long breaths, and then shoved all of his energy down gradually, until he was trembling with effort to restrain himself. Finally, he got it low enough to be Shuichi, but he was breathing hard to do it, and he looked faint.

She came over to him and offered a hand.

He accepted it, with his briefcase in the other hand. "I'm sorry about all of this Asagi."

"No, it's fine."

"Wait, can you get rid of the paper? Maybe pretend we had sex on my desk or something?"

"Um," she frowned, "I can make the desk messy?"

"I need an excuse to have let you put the paper up, so I suppose it'll have to be. And the hair, your hair." His hair fluffed itself.

"Hm? My hair?" She touched it, "Oh! Oh," she messed it up with her hands, chuckling.

"Maybe do your top buttons back up after taking the paper away." He leaned against the edge of his desk to hold himself up.

"Let me, just," she started moving things around on his desk to make room and tested it herself, "Is that realistic?"

"No idea."

"Seems so," she pushed a few more things and shifted the chair about, and undid her top buttons, heading to the camera.

"Your illusions!" He warned her before she got to the camera.

"Right, right," She focused for a moment on all her scars, all the little patches of discolored skin, and they disappeared into her normal human appearance. She reached up and took off the paper, grinning at the camera as she scrunched it up and threw it in the trashcan, doing up her buttons.

She heard him zip his pants, which caught her attention, and she saw him doing up his button too. He held out his arm to her, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

She took his arm in hand and nodded, "Alright." She chuckled, "You undid your zipper, pft."

He chuckled too, "I had to make it look convincing," he murmured, not really moving his lips, apparently afraid of lip-readers.

"I doubt it was that convincing," They were out in the hall.

"Why not? Everyone believes the reason you want to stay my personal assistant is because we're having sex."

"I want to stay your personal assistant because this job is easy, it pays good, and you're a great boss."

"Well everyone believes you want to stay because we're having sex, so if we make something like that, and they actually bother to review the night's footage, which they never have before that I'm aware of, then they will see what they want. We got dressed, mostly, before removing the block."

"Yep." She nodded and paused, "Is it just video?"

"Yeah, it's just video. We aren't allowed to record audio without explicit consent for every twenty four hour period."

"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Positive. Now the phones are another matter."

"Uh huh."

He chuckled. "All of your phone conversations are monitored when they're about secure information, so naturally we monitor everything."

"I'm sure." She opened the door for them.

"We don't save it though. We can't." She helped him to his car out in the parking lot. He parked close.

"Mmm."

"I'll see you tomorrow Asagi, unless you need a lift somewhere?" he offered.

She blinked a few times and looked up, "I didn't drive to work today."

"I can drop you off at home."

"That would be wonderful." She nodded.

He unlocked the car fully, "Get in."

She got in and chuckled, "See now we'll really convince them."

"I suppose." He pulled out of the parking lot and headed for her place.

She sighed, "Thanks."

Shuichi turned on music for them to listen to on their ride to her place, which was rather short. He parked behind her car in her driveway and sighed, laying back on his chair, sweating more freely now than when they left the office.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. It's just, it's painful to hold everything in."

"Are you sure? Do you need to come in for a little while?"

He shook his head, "If I did that, I'd never get home."

"Tch, I don't know about that. If you don't feel well, take care of yourself."

"That's..." he sighed again, noisy about it. "How?" he snapped.

"I don't know!" She snapped back.

"Exactly. How can you tell me to take care of myself when we don't know how to do that!"

"Shuichi." She snapped.

He huffed and leaned against the car window, shutting his eyes. She saw his shoulders shaking again as he wrapped his arms around his torso, holding himself tight.

She glanced over and winced, "Shuichi, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I know this is frustrating and annoying and I'm not helping." She chuckled.

"No, I just wish it wouldn't have forced me to reveal myself. I liked being a human to you. It made our relationship simple."

"Yeah." She agreed, "You know, you can use one of those fancy plants on me and erase tonight." She chuckled.

He shook his head, "I would have to erase all the way back to Friday night when we went out for drinks or you'd just get curious about me again and we'd be back here, again."

"We can pretend it never happened."

"Can we? Can we really? Now that you know, aren't you going to have a hard time not responding to me naturally as you would any demon?" It was a challenge.

"Tch, I came to Human World for a reason." She shook her head.

"Maybe, but you still know, and you're still going to be looking at me and wondering about why I'm here." He was speaking slower.

"I don't care, all I care about is that you're alright and you don't rape me or something." She chuckled.

"Well, I'm not alright, but I won't harm you."

"Wouldn't really matter actually, just another scar," She chuckled.

"I won't." He repeated firmly.

"If you say so. Where did the rumor that we had sex start?"

"I think it was started by Rizu."

"Why?"

"Well, I heard 'Rizu said' a lot around the time when it started. Basically Rizu apparently said something about being envious since you must be getting so much."

"Getting so much work."

"I think she meant money, but everyone took it as sex, and they all started agreeing around the time you denied the promotion, like that was some sort of confirmation."

She chuckled, "I don't think your man parts work, I'm almost convinced," she teased.

He just grunted, not buying into the teasing.

"I should probably get out, huh?" She chuckled.

"Or I could take you back to my place and have my way with you, Babymaker." He looked over at her sharply, his eyes glowing yellow, and a toothy grin on his face.

She laughed, "I'm not even-" Oh god that was scary, she laughed nervously, "That's scary."

He chuckled and assumed his Shuichi smile again.

"Scary man." She chuckled and gathered up her purse, "Can't say I wouldn't enjoy it though."

He just grunted again. "I think if I had my way, you would be giving me a massage and brushing out my hair and tail."

"I can actually do that." She chuckled.

He sighed and lay his head back on the headrest, his eyes unfocused as he stared at the sun-visor.

"You need anything?"

"Your secrecy. Mother doesn't know what I am, no one at the office does actually. The only ones who do are my friends."

"Alright. I need yours too, I don't want Shiori knowing I had kids."

"I hardly have a reason to broach the subject, considering how I found out."

"Mm. Need anything before I splay out naked on my bed?"

He stared at her out of the corner of his eye, unresponsive. "With or without your..." He sighed and shook his head. "No. I don't."

"With or without my clothes?" She chuckled.

"No, not your clothes, it's obvious those will be excluded considering you said nude."

"Alright, try to have a nice night."

That got him to turn and look at her with an incredulous stare.

She grinned at him.

As Asagi got out of the car, he rolled down the window and called out, "Asagi," to her.

"Yes?" She turned to look at him, leaning on the car window, peering inside.

"Is that your demon name?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," he nodded to her.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know if it changed before you got here, that's all."

"Nope, always been Asagi. Furi is new."

"I see."

"Mmm, anything else?"

He shook his head, "No. I have everything I need."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She made her way to her door and waved at him before opening it and stepping in.


	4. Chapter 4

Asagi flushed bright red when she read the advice after a few weeks. They had a gorgeous sketch of her done in pen with her in her office at her desk. That made her decide it had to be someone with access to the security footage, or someone that saw her a lot. Considering everyone had already been cleared, she suspected Shuichi again, but she couldn't imagine why he would. That made her think it had to be Gail in security considering he was such a fishy man to begin with and probably stared at her all day long. He would know when she wasn't at her desk to plant it, and have access to the building at all hours.

She worked through her morning and marched to where security was, sketch in hand. She wasn't sure if she should be flattered or annoyed, so she knocked on the door and waited.

Tenki answered it, "Asagi, how can I help you?"

"Is Gail here?"

"Not this week, no. He's on vacation with his family. He'll be back on Tuesday. Is there something I can help with instead?"

"Did you draw this?" She showed the sketch.

He shook his head. "I can't even draw a circle."

"Good, because if you did I'd have a few choice words for you. I don't know who drew it."

"Have you asked Shiori? That looks like her writing."

"Nope." She sighed.

"I could go over the video and see who put it in your notebook if you'd like."

"No, I like a mystery."

He nodded and handed it back, "Good luck."

"Thanks." She chuckled, "See you later." She left after waving and made her way to Shiori's desk.

Shiori looked up and smiled, "Finally deciding to clue me in?"

"Did you draw this?"

She sighed heavily when she saw it and shook her head. "That's more talent than I thought he'd expend on it, but I suppose it makes sense."

"He? He? It's a he?"

"You didn't know?" Shiori asked skeptically.

"I have no idea who drew this."

Shiori laughed and stood, taking Asagi's hand. She walked into Shuichi's office with her in toe. "Shuichi, Gail tells me you and Asagi here were getting a little too intimate on business property. Now I, for one, know that's not true after I saw the footage, but what really happened? What's really going on?"

"I showed him my boobs?"

Shuichi, for his part, flushed and avoided eye contact.

"That's much too juvenile for my Shuichi to do."

"He is a man. Men like boobs."

"Yes, but that's not what you did."

"How do you know?" She raised an eyebrow.

Shiori gave her a stern stare, "I know my son."

"Do you?" She taunted.

"I do. I know him better than you do," Shiori assured her.

"I don't know about that." Asagi quipped.

"Please, both of you. We were planning a surprise party for employee appreciation month. We didn't want the security officers to get curious or to ask around so we just, covered it up with a little insinuation."

"Oh!" Shiori smiled brightly, "That's a wonderful idea. What have you two gotten so far?"

"It's a surprise." Asagi quipped again.

"Yes, it is, even from you." Shuichi winked.

Shiori sighed heavily and nodded, "Fine. I suppose I like surprises." she left.

Asagi sighed too and sat on his desk, "God."

"I've put in an order for a massage therapist and chakra specialist to come join us for a week during the month."

"Ooh."

"Just so you know the surprise," he chuckled.

She chuckled too, "How's work?"

"Fine, you can go Asagi. I have a lot to do still." He smiled warmly, but it was that dismissive grin he got when he was trying to ease a strict command.

"Alright, eat lunch." She reminded, hopping off his desk.

"Asagi," he called before she finished leaving.

"What?"

He held out a sheet of paper to her. It was the sketch.

She took it, "Yeah." She sighed.

Asagi remembered the thumb print she'd gotten from him as she headed back for her office, and then realized she actually had gotten a thumbprint from her secret critic a few days back. He'd been sloppy with his sketch, and had left a partial print on her book, which was probably a thumb print as well.

She grinned and walked with a bit more hop in her step, hurrying to her desk. She sat down and sifted through her sketchbook for the sketch, comparing the two. She sighed, one of them was too smeared. She couldn't make it out well enough, even with her demon eyesight. She huffed and set them aside, leaning back in her chair, grumbling.

She watched as Rizu walked by her office door. That was when a form planned in her mind. During lunch, she would draw a series of sketches of all of her coworkers. Surely when she drew the right one, he would have something different to say. She went back to work for the time being, sorting out who to draw.

It took her well over a month to draw everyone in the office, and despite her multiple attempts, the critic didn't change the tone of their advice. They continued to critique her art, instead of commenting on the subject matter. Thoroughly disappointed, she started back to what she liked to draw again, cheetahs, but as she did, she realized she was giving them more personality, more unique features. It wasn't the same cheetah again and again now.

She heard someone scream from Shuichi's office across the hall. Nearly everyone ran to find out what happened so by the time she got to her door, the entryway to Shuichi's office was crowded.

"Hey, move it!" Asagi pushed her way through to his door and stepped in.

When she finally got inside, Rizu was there holding Shuichi's shoulders as he lay slumped over on the floor, nearly unconscious. Shiori made it inside in her wake and gasped to see him, she hurried over.

"Alright, party's over! Everyone get back to work!" Hatanaka snapped, clapping loudly as people began to shuffle away.

Shuichi was holding Shiori's shirt when she took him from Rizu, talking feverishly at her.

"I'm sorry Shuichi, but you need to go to the emergency room! This isn't something I can just let slide by!"

"No, no, please," he complained, holding her tighter. "Please, I just got dizzy, please. I'll be fine. I'm just tired. It's a side effect, that's all!"

Asagi came over and knelt beside his head, "Give him a few minutes." She offered, touching her hand to his forehead.

"Asagi, Asagi, please, don't let them send me to the hospital." He grabbed her hand, squeezing it hard.

"I won't." She murmured, "It's alright, calm down." She touched his shoulder with her other hand.

"He hates hospitals," Shiori sighed as Hatanaka spoke with Rizu quietly by the door.

"Sssh," Asagi hushed, "Ssh."

"Ever since I was sick and stuck in one, he has hated them desperately."

"That's understandable."

Shuichi's grip hadn't loosened on the two women, but his eyes were shut and he was breathing hard, laying limp in Shiori's arms otherwise.

Hatanaka came over at last and crouched down by Shuichi's head. "Shuichi, until you're able to make it a full week without incident, you're relieved of your duty and on sick-leave with this company, do you understand?"

"Yes," He replied weakly.

"Someone get some water," Asagi suggested.

Hatanaka laughed, "That someone is you, Asagi." They were the only three in the room aside from Shuichi.

"I suppose, but I'm not letting go, and he isn't either."

"Alright, alright," Hatanaka stood from his crouch and called out of the office for some water. A minute later someone handed him a cup and he brought it over, passing it to Shiori, who helped sit Shuichi up and help him sip it.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes." Shuichi remarked as his head swam, making him tilt from side to side.

"I should drive you home again," Asagi chuckled, "What is with us and driving each other home, huh?"

"Asagi, take the day and stay with him. Try to get him to relax. This is still the same problem, isn't it Shuichi?" Hatanaka asked.

Shuichi nodded, his torso threatening to tip as he did.

Asagi braced a hand against his shoulder and chuckled, "If I didn't know better I'd say you were drunk."

"Go home, relax, and visit a therapist in your new free time. We need you in top shape, not

this." After that decisive speech, Hatanaka left them alone, sending in a few of their stronger men to help Asagi take him out to the car.

With him strapped into the car and secure, Asagi started the drive to his place.

She got there in record time hitting all the right lulls in traffic, and once there, helped him inside.

She tucked him into bed and sat at the end of it, sighing. He'd gone without a noticeable incident for a little while, but Rizu had caught him having an episode. As she considered just how often he might have them, she saw his body glow, and then the shift between forms.

She turned to look more directly at him and sighed heavily.

Once he had fully changed, he woke up gradually, rolling onto his side and then on his stomach, then back to his side again as he tossed in bed. Finally he sat up and scratched at his back, pulling off the parasitic leafs. As each one came off, she felt his energy spike and wane, until finally she could feel the true mass of his power. He wasn't some weak demon, he was on par with Mukuro and the others.

"Damn boy." She teased.

He just grunted and kicked his legs out from beneath the covers getting up, stretching. "This sucks."

"I'd imagine so." She collapsed onto his bed and sighed.

He looked her over critically, then sighed and left the room.

She got up and followed after him, "What happened?"

"It was just a strong spike I had to repress. Each week it's getting harder and harder to do."

"How'd you end up on the floor?"

"I almost changed. I had to suppress so much of my energy, I barely had enough to continue normal functions, especially once the adrenaline kicked in."

"Yeah, you seemed pretty, out of it."

"Scared would be the appropriate term."

"Yes, scared. Very scared."

He started making tea. "I can't afford to sit in a hospital bed and change in front of them."

"I know."

"Genkai said the reason I can't get back to Shuichi comfortably like I had been was because I can't force it, but I don't have the luxury of time to wait for it to come naturally."

"You do now."

"No, because my mother will probably visit rather frequently."

"Fuck, well." She shook her head, and paused, chuckling, "That's the first time I've said fuck in front of you I think."

"Maybe." He shrugged, and made himself a cup of tea, but offered it to her.

"Oh, you have it, you need it more than I do."

"I can make another one, there's plenty of hot water."

"If you insist." She took it and sniffed it.

"I don't, I just want you to have something as your host." He made himself another cup of tea.

"Mm." She sipped it. It was good, she smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He headed for the living room and sat down primly on the sofa,

leaning back staring at the coffee table with his tea up near his face.

She followed suit, "So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know. You go to work and do my job, and I try to take care of myself."

"I was sent here to take care of you."

"I'm aware, but tomorrow," he suggested softly.

"I meant now," She chuckled.

"Now? Well, I'm going to try what Genkai suggested, and relax and wait for the transformation back to come. You should call mother and tell her I'm just going to be sleeping all day and it would be best not to disturb me by visiting. That might buy me more time."

"Aye aye captain." She fetched her purse and called Shiori.

The conversation was short itself, with Asagi doing most of the talking and Shiori satisfying herself with just a handful of questions about his health.

She sighed when she hung up and tossed her phone on the coffee table.

"How about that massage?"

"If you'd like." She nodded.

"Well if I'm trying to relax into it," he shrugged, and got up, finishing his tea. He headed for the bedroom again where he could lay down unimpeded.

She finished her tea and followed, "I'm not an expert, but I do know how to just, massage on a basic level."

"When did you learn?" he asked as he pulled off his shirt and lay on the bed, exposed.

"When I was pregnant," She chuckled, "I demanded massage."

"How many times were you pregnant?"

"A couple of times."

"Are your kids still around to the best of your knowledge?"

"No." She started massaging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"Mm, well, a fire. A big fire, and then a lot of screaming and running around and trying not to get killed."

"Your home was attacked?"

"Mmhm."

"That's worse. Who attacked your family?"

"The villagers."

"Why?"

"I'm an illusionist, they didn't like my kind."

He was quiet for a time, either hiding noises from her massage, or waiting to see if she would continue unprompted, or pondering her response. Finally after she finished with his first shoulder, he asked, "Why didn't they like illusionists?"

"Some weird religious thing. They thought I was hurting the youth, things like that."

Kurama sighed. "I'm very sorry it was such a stupid thing."

"Mm. That's part of the reason I love drawing cheetahs," She offered.

"Was your husband a cheetah?"

"Yes, the village was. He was such a pretty one too, he had the most beautiful spots." She sighed heavily.

She felt him chuckle under her hands. "I'm very sure he did."

"I had two children with him, and after some time the villagers got tired of my so called 'nonsense' and decided to kill me. Thus all the scars."

"That's very sad."

"Yeah. It was a long time ago. I remember it pretty clearly though, still." She continued working on his shoulder, "I tried to save them and the villagers cut me to pieces. I managed to get one out alive, they sparred my husband, mostly anyways. My little boy died from blood loss, the other one was just, stabbed." She winced and grit her teeth.

Shuichi turned over and pulled her into a hug holding the middle of her back and the back of her head. She stiffened, but rested her head against him and relaxed, sighing. Shuichi didn't bother trying to comfort her more than the contact. He held onto her until she was settled, and when she was, he gently let go, giving her the option to stay.

She nestled against him and sighed again, "Thank you."

"Feeling a little better?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"You feeling any better?"

"My muscles are more relaxed," he shrugged, and let out a loud yawn. He settled back down on the bed. "I think I do need that sleep. If Mother comes over, just, mask me, and let her see."

"Alright, go to sleep." She let go and nodded, "I'll be here."

"You probably won't need to be. I'm okay once I can be myself." Kurama stretched out on the bed, his feet nearly over the bottom.

"Just in case Shiori visits."

"Ah, alright." He sighed and nodded, then rolled onto his side and snuggled with one of his pillows, settling in for sleep.

Asagi smiled and left the room, "Just call if you need anything."

"Alright," he yawned again.

She settled down on the couch with her sketchbook and started drawing.

Asagi hummed as she leaned on her desk and read through an email. The art critiques had stopped suddenly, which had surprised her. She was left to her own devices of entertainment now, and reading emails was not one of them. Shuichi was still on sick leave, and she'd come back to work to keep things up and running while he was gone. She heard a soft knock on her doorframe and shifted to look over her shoulder, smiling when she spotted Shiori.

"Hello Shiori."

Shiori smiled softly. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of my son." She stepped in with a basket of fruit and chocolates in hand.

"Oh, oh," Asagi smiled, "Thank you, I was not expecting this."

"You are a wonderful girl Asagi. I just hope that one day you and Shuichi will see how suited you are for one another."

She flushed a bright red and dropped her eyes to the floor, "I don't know."

"Well, I, for one, do." she set the basket on her desk. "But, until you're married or dating,

you really don't have to do everything you have for him, and I'm appreciative, so thank you."

"Thank you. Of course," She smiled, "I don't have much else to do honestly."

"You're doing the majority of his work, and helping Kokota step into his field. What you're doing is a lot."

"Yeah," she agreed quietly. She was too, she was doing what she normally did for Shuichi and all of his work.

"How is your art coming without your tutor?"

"How did you know my tutor isn't here?"

"Well it's rather obvious, isn't it?"

"No." It wasn't obvious either. She frowned, "I don't know who it is."

"Oh, well then. I suppose you should consider why it's obvious to me." she winked at her and left the room.

Asagi frowned and watched her go, and sighed. She still had no clue. She turned to the basket and picked up a piece of chocolate, opening it up and taking a bite before leaning back on her desk to read her email.

A week passed with a still ill Shuichi and Asagi made her way to Shiori's office. She was curious about how he was doing and Shiori was her best source of info. She was hoping it was at least getting better, and that he wasn't still collapsing everywhere and vomiting.

She stepped up to Shiori's desk.

Shiori looked up at her and smiled as she spoke on the phone. When she hung up, she focused on her, "What can I do for you Asagi?"

"How's Shuichi?"

Shiori sighed, "Not well. How is Kokota doing with his adjustments?"

"Good for the most part." She nodded.

"For the most part?"

"He likes to tease and taunt me." She crossed her arms and huffed, "But he's getting there."

"How much more do you have to teach him?"

"Uh, just a few more things."

"What things?" Shiori asked quickly.

Asagi ran them by her and waited for her approval.

Shiori nodded. "Hatanaka can teach him that stuff." Shiori stood, "Let's go have lunch together."

"Oh, alright."

Shiori stopped in to speak with Hatanaka briefly before they left the building and headed to a small restaurant that usually served the nearby offices. They settled down, and ordered, then got to their conversation. "Shuichi's actually been doing worse. He's having a hard time getting out of bed now, and considering it's anxiety and stress that is causing this, I think he needs someone to keep a vigil on him."

She sighed, he was worse. She rubbed her cheek, "This is bad."

"I spoke with Hatanaka and we are willing to offer you a position taking care of Shuichi during the day."

"Oh? I wouldn't be against that."

Shiori smiled. "It would be a live-in position, and you'd be paid a lower wage considering the cost of board since he obviously isn't working so we're paying for his expenses."

"Right." She rubbed her neck. She had experience in caring for people, and really, he just needed time in his normal form. "Alright."

"You would start next week."

"I can do that."

She smiled, "Great, if you want, we can help you rent out your house during the time you'll be staying at Shuichi's, or help you maintain it."

"I'd like help maintaining it." She nodded.

"Alright, we'll do that then. We can discuss the details over the weekend. How much help will you need moving?"

"Um, I can bring the minimal over." Asagi blinked a few times, "Hey," she said in a scolding matter, "You're getting it set up so I'm already living with him so we'll grow close and marry."

She laughed, "It was Kazuya's idea actually sweet-heart. We need someone we can trust to keep Shuichi's best interests at heart be with him while he's going through this rough patch. It helps that he asks about you when I visit, and you seem to brighten him up."

"What does he ask about?"

"Just how you are, and things like that, how's work treating you."

"Mmm, I see." She wondered if he was concerned about her mental state after revealing her past to him and if she was fit for the job, or if it was truly caring. He was hard to read.

"I will tell Shuichi you're coming to live with him tonight. You can move in after that whenever suits you, but we would like you to stay with him starting Monday during business hours."

"I can do that quickly. Think I could enlist the help of Yusuke?"

"Probably, he's been over a few times."

"Sweet."

The week she moved in passed like a slew of rough memories. Shuichi hadn't been sleeping well at night, he kept having nightmares when he fell asleep as his youko self, and whenever he changed back to Shuichi, he inevitably became a youko after two hours.

Eventually she'd just stationed herself at his bedside in a chair with pillows and a blanket and a book to read and fell asleep when he did.

When morning finally came, he just couldn't get back to sleep, so he tossed in bed until he got up and made breakfast. He ate very little, and Asagi could feel the toll that had on his energy, and see the toll on his body. No wonder Shiori thought he was suicidal, his eyes were baggy, his hair shaggy, and he barely changed or cared for himself.

After a few weeks of watching him, she sat him down on the bed and took a brush to his mop of silver hair and dragged him into the bathtub to wash him up. She was met with resistance and a few bruises to go with it, but got him smelling better in the end.

He escaped before she could dry him off, stealing a towel as he left, hiding in his bedroom, the door locked between them. He came out in comfortable clothes, and glared at her. "That was uncalled for."

"You stank."

"Hn." He left the house, briefly toeing on his shoes. He shut the back door behind himself, but she could see him in the garden out back. He sat down at the base of a tree which had grown considerably stronger, and thicker since the first time she saw it.

Asagi sat down on the couch and curled up with a book. Watching after him had taken its own tolls on her, but for the most part she managed to fit in time to brush her hair and take showers.

She was in the middle of a great battle when she heard his scream. She was up in a second and out the door running barefoot towards him, "Shuichi!" He was hunched over on the ground, hands dug into it, screaming with the full force of his lungs, large dome-like plants helping protect the neighbors from the noise. As he screamed, his energy drained into everything. The grass beneath her feet, and in huge swaths around her, expanding to the farthest reaches of his stretch. Everything felt rich and heavy with energy in seconds.

He paused to catch his breath, and as he did, she saw his energy diminish and settle. It was working, it was getting rid of his energy. She came closer slowly and crouched near him, watching the plants skeptically.

He screamed again, and she could nearly see the trees growing taller, and stronger. She could feel his energy crackling out around them as his arms shook with the effort of holding him up, and he settled back, his butt on his feet. He didn't stop there though, but kept yelling with every fiber of his energy until she was sure she saw a shift in color. He was pushing himself so hard, his life energy was trickling into the mix.

She gave him a minute of the mix before she grabbed his shoulder and shook him, "Hey! Knock it off!"

He fell into her, trying to grab her hand with his own, but he collapsed instead, falling onto the grass. The sound plants fell down over them with their job done and Shuichi's energy gone.

"Well, feel better?" She huffed, gathering him up into her lap.

"No." he groaned. "Why am I not Shuichi?"

"No clue." She shrugged.

Tears trickled out of his eyes and he tried to sit up to pull away from her.

"You were tense, you weren't relaxing, give it a little while."

"I don't have any energy left, I'm exhausted. Why am I not changing back?" he cried softly, staring at his lap.

She leaned over and rubbed his back. She didn't have an answer.

"I need to see Genkai again," he murmured, his throat thick with phlegm.

"Let's get you in first, damn ruined all the work I put into washing you up."

He groaned and leaned heavily on her when she pulled him up, but walking him inside was easier than she expected. He helped her and used his momentum to help carry himself. He curled up on the couch, burrowing into a blanket that he pulled tight around himself, and pressed his eyes into his hands.

She sat down nearby and sighed softly, watching him.

She could feel how tired he was, and how slow his energy was teasing back into his body. He needed sleep, he needed to recover, but if she knew him, he'd try to fight his recovery, and keep himself as weak as he could. She could hear his stomach growling at him for food, but he wasn't going to consent to eating. She knew that too. He did not want to fuel himself. He'd lost weight.

"I don't know how to help you Shuichi." She admitted quietly.

"I need to see Genkai again."

"Yeah," She sighed.

"She lives in the woods in front of the mountains on the west coast. It's a few hours from here."

"You're not walking there."

"No, not like this. We could drive though."

"We could."

"Will you take me? I can't trust myself behind the wheel right now."

"Obviously."

"But will you take me?" he asked again. "It's a three hour drive, at least."

She was tired. She rubbed at her face, "Let me eat something." She got up and headed for the kitchen.

When she came back from eating, she found him sitting as awake as he could be with how exhausted he was.

"Alright, come on." She went over to him and offered her arm.

He took it, and got in the car without problem, but about halfway through the trip out to Genkai's, he fell asleep.

Asagi gently tapped his shoulder when they arrived. They took their time going up the stairs. Despite his brief nap, he was still very tired. When they made it to the top of the stairs, it was near noon, and an old woman with pink hair was sitting on the porch in a meditative stance, not moving. To Asagi, she looked ancient, but she also knew that this was Genkai. She had heard of the psychic before.

"Kurama," She barked when he came up to her at last, without opening her eyes.

"Master Genkai," he bowed to her. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I've got a problem, still."

She opened her eyes and looked at him now, "I can see that."

Asagi chuckled, "Really?"

"So, Kurama, have you tried what I suggested?"

Shuichi sighed heavily and stretched his neck, rubbing it, "Yes Master Genkai. I have been trying all week to 'relax into it', but when I relax and wait, nothing happens. I just, stay as youko, and if I'm Shuichi when I relax, I change to youko."

"Definitely hasn't been working."

"And now, even when I'm exhausted, all my energy spent, I still don't change back." He gestured to himself. "I even tried to reduce how fast my energy comes back."

Genkai stood and hopped down walking around him, examining him closely. "Why are you still holding back? There's nothing to hold, Kurama."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop controlling your energy."

Shuichi frowned, but sat down on the porch and stared at her. "What?"

"Let go."

"She said to stop controlling your energy." Asagi offered.

His ears went back. He glanced around, and then Genkai began to seem more and more pleased with the results, nodding to encourage him. Shuichi groaned and flopped back on the porch, sighing heavily. He sighed and shut his eyes.

Asagi waited, folding her arms and watching skeptically.

"Stop it," Genkai warned him after a short moment.

He huffed and rolled his head to the side to look at her. "Habit."

"And why's that?" Genkai pressed.

"So he doesn't give himself away."

"Well, that, and this body makes me feel..." he sighed and shut up, not finishing the statement.

"Stop fighting yourself Kurama. You're doing this to yourself. I still stand by what I said the first time you came, it's anxiety and stress. You don't need to fear getting stronger, and you can be Shuichi just like you've always been no matter how strong you are. Youko Kurama is not going to destroy your life. He loves it too much."

Shuichi just grunted and closed his eyes. "Everything hurts," he complained.

"Just relax."

"If you weren't such a blockhead you wouldn't have hurt yourself like this." Genkai scolded. "And stop it, let go."

His ears flicked back and he took a few even breaths. Asagi waited, resting her chin in her hand. If he could figure out how to do this, he'd be better off.

"Girl, can you see when he starts trying to regain his stranglehold?" Genkai asked her.

"Kind of, describe it to me." Asagi requested.

Genkai pointed at him, "That!" she snapped at Shuichi.

Kurama growled pushing himself up onto his elbows to glare at her. "I'm not doing it on purpose!"

"Then stop letting your thoughts wander Fox." Genkai growled back at him. He huffed, continuing to glare, then sat up into a meditative stance and settled down, relaxing before, and letting go.

Asagi glanced over at Genkai and offered a soft smile, murmuring, "Thank you."

"He's one of the boys. He just usually isn't the one who needs my help." Genkai watched him critically.

Asagi sat down and sighed, rubbing at her eyes. Maybe he'd get better and she could get a decent night of sleep.

"So who are you?" Genkai asked her.

"Asagi, I am, was, his assistant at work."

"Ah," Genkai nodded. "Yes, I think he's spoken to you here before."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "He never gave us your name though. Or at least he didn't give it here. You're the one who didn't hit on him."

"Yep."

"Well, Asagi, you're clearly a demon since none of this bothers you, and we have some time to kill." Genkai looked Shuichi over sharply, but the moment passed and she settled on

examining Asagi again instead of disciplining him.

She just watched Genkai in return, but not as critically, just looking her over casually. She was an older human, but she still looked good for her age.

"What type of demon are you?" Genkai eventually realized she hadn't actually asked her question, and proposed it.

"Illusionist." She dropped her illusions.

Genkai looked her over closely now. "Can you see what I keep correcting him for or not? If you can't, he should stay here for a while until we're sure this stupidity of his is over."

"I don't see it? I might be able to feel it, I tend to hold my energy in though."

"This is like he's pushing his energy in, not just pulling it tight, or holding it, but fighting it down."

"Idiot." She scolded, but lightly.

"Mm, I'm not sure how long it will take him to actually get out of the habit now that it's so strong though. The problem is that he's divided himself."

"Huh."

Shuichi opened his mouth to protest, but Genkai's energy flared a little, a warning, and he shut his mouth and went back to his focus.

"Kurama, you're probably not going to be changing back to Shuichi tonight from the looks of it, you have to give yourself time to heal."

"Kurama?" Asagi frowned.

"What?" Shuichi asked softly.

"Your name, Kurama."

"What about it?"

"It's just interesting."

"He didn't tell you?" Genkai asked.

"No."

"Well, stop distracting him. His original name was Youko Kurama, the King of Thieves."

"Alright. You have somewhere I can nap?"

Genkai nodded. "Just go explore until you find a room with a bed. I don't have anything to hide. That one there actually has one," Genkai pointed towards a northern offshoot to their right.

"Thank you. I'll see you later Shuichi." With that, she stood and headed for a room to nap in. She found one after some searching and collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

When she woke up that night, it was to the sound of Genkai shouting orders to Kurama, who was struggling to obey them quick enough. They were training in the courtyard behind the building. Asagi found her way through to that side and was greeted with the sight of Kurama doing handstand jumps with a clap in between, changing fingers that held him from crashing to his death on a spike.

She was alarmed at first, but relaxed and settled down, just watching.

"If you have energy to check her out then you have energy to spare!" Genkai shouted. "Faster!"

"Are you going to run him until he runs out?"

"No, shut up or you'll join him." Genkai barked at her. She continued to bark commands at Kurama until he was holding the integrity of a forest Genkai was shooting while doing his acrobatic routine that quickly became a series of flips whenever he tossed himself up from the spike, sometimes landing on a toe, other times on a finger, depending on what she shouted out. The display was impressive, especially when the large blast of Genkai's spirit gun disintegrated into nothing, just digging up the rocks.

Asagi eventually sat down again and rested her head on her knees, enjoying the show, heeding Genkai's warning. She'd stay quiet.

Genkai started adding math calculations into the program until Kurama began to actually get them wrong, going as far as to say that two plus two was twenty two. He corrected himself quickly, clearly ashamed, and that was when it happened. His hair shimmered red and he drifted back to his regular form. The transformation was as smooth as polished ice.

Asagi smiled when she saw him and waited, letting him get back to normal on his own.

Genkai continued to drill him hard, and Shuichi seemed none the wiser as to his transformation. It wasn't until Genkai finally let him down an hour later that he finally noticed. Asagi felt his energy spike in excitement, then saw him sigh in relief and collapse to his butt.

She laughed and moved over to sit beside him, "Feel better?"

"No, I feel like shit." he sighed and leaned against her. "I understand why Yusuke was asleep during the first half of the Dark Tournament now."

Genkai chuckled. "He wasn't doing a third of what you were. All I had him do was climb a mountain and do a finger-stand on the spike."

"You did it to yourself Shuichi." She patted his shoulder.

"I heard. I must say I disagree, but I heard."

Genkai scoffed. "Move your ass Fox!" Genkai snapped.

Kurama pushed himself up to his feet, and followed her jogging into the woods to stretch out his muscles.

Asagi watched them go.

When they came back, Kurama was looking a little more relaxed. They went inside and Kurama retreated for a bath, having thoroughly sweated through the suit he had been wearing before he changed.

When he was done Asagi searched him out and smiled when she found him, "Ready for a nap?" She teased.

"Yeah, but I'd rather nap at home. Right now I'm starving."

"Yeah, you starved yourself."

"I just didn't want to keep getting so much stronger. I thought if I was weak, then maybe it'd be easier to control myself."

"So stop doing that thing with your energy."

He scoffed and glared at her.

She chuckled, shaking her head, "Come on, I'll drive you home if Genkai will release you."

"He's not a prisoner or a patient. He can leave whenever he wants," Genkai told them when they came and asked her about leaving.

Kurama smiled, "Thank you."

It was quicker getting down the stairs than up, and before long, they were at the base, and back in the car for the long drive home.

Asagi sighed, "So, happy to be in this skin again?"

"Very. I'm just hoping it stays this way this time."

"Mm." She agreed. The drive was long, but eventually she pulled up into his driveway and sighed heavily, leaning her head against the seat, "We are not driving back there for a few days, alright?"

He chuckled and nodded. "That's fine with me." He yawned as he got out of the car, and trod his way slowly into the house. He went into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, but just stared at what was inside rather than making a choice about it.

She stood beside him for a few minutes before picking something out for him and heating it up. He ate quietly, watching her as he did. When he finished it, he stuck the dirty plate in the sink and rinsed it off, but didn't clean it, just left it there, turning his back on it to stare at her again, his arms folded over his chest.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." he shook his head and left the kitchen.

"What?" She got up and followed him.

He crawled into bed and yawned loudly.

"Am I not such a nice sight with all these scars?" She chuckled and assumed her spot on the chair beside his bed.

"No, that's not it." He patted the spot next to him in bed. "I was just thinking. You're a plenty nice sight, scars or not."

"Is that an invitation to sleep in a bed?" She chuckled.

"Yes. I'm clearly much too tired to engage in intercourse, so that's not what it is. It's just, you don't have to sit in that chair if you don't want to."

She stood and started stripping down to her underwear. She collapsed onto the bed and groaned, "My back is happy now."

He chuckled. "Why did you start sleeping there anyway?"

"You would wake up with nightmares and it was easier to just be right there."

"Huh, I don't really remember the dreams. I just remember snippets of talking to you."

"Mm." She grunted and nuzzled into a pillow.

"Asagi, do you mind if we snuggle?" Kurama asked softly, twisting onto his side so he could drape an arm over her.

"Why do you want to snuggle?" She inquired.

"It's just, nicer, sleeping with someone."

"If you grab a boob I'm punching you." She threatened.

He chuckled and shifted closer, resting his arm over her side, taking her hand in his.

Asagi squirmed a little until she was comfortable. It was weird laying next to someone like this who wasn't her ex-husband. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered softly.

"If you get hard that's your own fault too."

"Well, actually that's just physically how it operates. You can blame me, but I don't really have control over that. I sleep, it gets hard."

She grunted.

"Goodnight, Asagi."

She sighed, "Goodnight, Shuichi."


	5. Chapter 5

When she woke up it was her jerking upright to grab at her chest and take a few deep breaths. She glanced over and sighed when she saw Shuichi, and fell against the headboard, huffing out air. She hadn't had that dream in ages. She rubbed at her face and dropped her hands into her lap. When she did, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down to snuggle closer.

She shifted in his arms, "Shuichi?"

He just groaned a little and tucked the bridge of his nose against her shoulder.

She sighed and settled into her spot. She needed to get out of bed, but he was comfortable, and she was too.

He came out of it quicker than she wanted him to. It only took a couple minutes before he was letting her go and stretching, rolling onto his back to look about.

She wished he'd stayed asleep longer, she needed the closeness. She sat up and offered a smile, but it was tired.

"Asagi?" Kurama stared at her, his eyes wide.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in bed with me?"

She frowned and shifted to look at him, "You… don't remember?"

"Remember? Remember what? Did we get drunk? What day is it?" he turned to look at his clock and froze. He leapt out of bed and rushed for the closet, "Oh my god I'm late!"

"What's the last thing you remember?" She got up and grabbed his arm, "Hey, hey, stop. You're on sick leave."

"I don't have time for this! Sick leave? What the hell do I need sick leave for?"

"Yes, you're sick, and just when you were getting better, well, damn. You're sick again." She sighed and held him in his spot.

"Sick leave? I don't understand." His body tilted from side to side and he sat down heavily.

"You're sick, you can't go back to work until you're better. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't feel good."

"Okay, describe it to me." She made a motion.

"Nauseous." his face furrowed together tightly. He pushed himself back to his feet.

"You need to vomit now?" She let go of his arm.

He made it to his trash bin by the side of his bed before regurgitating. He sat back and breathed hard, grabbing the floor.

She came over and gently touched his shoulder, "It's alright. You've been sick and it looks like you, lost your memory."

"Don't be silly. I still remember everything."

"Why was I in bed with you?"

He stared at her and began a snippy correction, "Mostly every-" but he didn't finish. He reached up and touched one of her scars. "Who did this to you?"

"It's a long story. What's the last thing you remember?"

"No! Tell me who did this to you!" he looked angry, and his energy flared to reflect that uncontrolled anger but none of the plants reacted to it.

"It doesn't matter now, it happened a long time ago, you can't fix it now. They're all over the place in case you didn't notice." She was just in her bra and undies.

"Asagi," he scolded, "When I met you, last I remember, you did not have these scars."

"No, I hid them." She agreed.

"I don't understand."

"Shuichi, I need to know what your last memory is. It's important, it can help me help you. Please."

"Um," he frowned. "Going to bed last night. I was exhausted."

"I wasn't there, was I?" She frowned.

He shook his head. "No, I remember coming home from the temple in the woods, getting something to eat, and then going to bed."

"What was the date?"

He rattled off yesterday's date.

"What, the hell." She sat back on her butt, "You… I was here last night. You've been sick for weeks and I've been taking care of you. You know what you are?" She asked.

"I don't remember being sick."

"Trust me, you are." She pointed at the trash can.

Shuichi frowned, staring at the trash can. He pulled off the bag and tied it tight. "Look, I don't know what you're expecting here Asagi, but I'll be fine." He pulled himself up to his feet with the bedside table.

"No, you need to listen to me Shuichi." She got herself up and took his arm, "What are you? You know, right?"

"What do you mean? I'm the head of internal affairs and purchasing."

"You're a demon."

He scoffed and waved her off. "You're speaking nonsense. My mother is Shiori, my father was some two-bit jerk who left when I was little, but I swear to you, he was human."

"I know because I'm a demon." She scolded.

"Well I'm not." he replied pointedly.

"Yes you are. Okay, something's wrong here." She pulled him over to the bed and sat down.

"Asagi!" he shouted. "Let me take this out!" he held up the bag he'd tied that still had his puke.

She winced and grabbed it from him, tossing it back in the trashcan, "Later, I need to help you."

"No, it needs to go out before it reeks too much to touch." He grabbed the trash can in its entirety and headed for the bedroom door.

She followed him, "You can't go to work."

"Obviously." He sighed and stuck the bag in the trash, then headed back inside, leaving the trash can in the kitchen.

She sighed, "You… Kurama?"

"Asagi you're not making any sense. The temple wasn't on Kurama."

"Your name, is Kurama."

"No, it's not." He shook his head, looking at her with a suspicious stare. "My name is Shuichi."

Good, he wouldn't go spilling he was a demon. She rubbed at her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. "I got these scars from a fight."

"A fight?" he demanded, skeptical.

"It was a long time ago."

"You mean to say that I'm supposed to believe you're a demon?"

"Look," She sighed, "You, you're sick, believe whatever you want. If you believe I'm a demon, don't tell anyone."

"That's the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard. The best assistant I've ever had and you're a demon." He sighed heavily. "I suppose I'd better look up the laws they're applying to working demons in this world."

She wanted to cry. He had gotten better, so close, and they'd stepped back god knew how many steps. "You don't have to believe me."

He closed his eyes, his breathing labored. "God, I feel like I just ran a marathon." he reached out for her, his legs giving out suddenly.

She grabbed him before he went down and held him up.

Right in her arms, his torso and body elongated, and his hair bleached silver. Before she knew exactly what was happening, the youko was back. He groaned and squinted his eyes, looking around. "Asagi?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"When did we get out of bed?" his ears fell back.

She sighed and rested her head against him, "You don't remember."

He smacked his lips a little and turned for the sink, rinsing out his mouth.

"I don't know what happened, but you woke up and didn't remember a thing, and you threw up, and, you changed." She sighed.

He stood and loomed over her. "Changed?" he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his hands lazily laced together.

"You were Shuichi." She chuckled nervously.

"Mm, and who's that?" he asked softly, leaning closer to her lips.

"What?" She asked, pressing her hands to his chest, "You don't know who Shuichi is?"

"Should I? You say he's me?"

"Yes, yes, because, yes! You and Shuichi are the same person."

"Where's Hiei? I could use some fun." Kurama started for the front door.

"No, you're sick, please don't." She grabbed his arm, "This is Human World, you can't go out there like this, please."

He made a disgusted look. "Human World? I mean, well, no. I guess it is. We were at Genkai's temple last night."

"Yes. Please, come and sit down." She tugged on his arm.

He followed her, but when they sat down, he sat down right next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So what's the plan today?" he nuzzled against her cheek.

She grimaced and pushed him away, "We're not that close."

He laughed and shook his head, "Don't be silly Asagi, we're partners."

"Since when?"

"Oh god, now who needs their memory checked? We've been with one another for years. It has to have been seven or eight years now."

"Yeah, I'm your assistant at your human job. You have a human life."

"Human job?" he frowned. "I don't have a human job."

"Yes you do."

He rolled his eyes, "Why would I have a human job, Sweetheart?" He sounded more like he was amused than believing her.

She leaned back against the couch. He was broken. She couldn't fix this. She didn't know how to fix this. She wasn't a master in the art of memory loss. She took a deep breath and let it out shakily, not answering.

"Give me a kiss," he pleaded gently, giving her puppy eyes.

She shook her head, "No." Her voice broke.

"You really believe that don't you?" Kurama demanded, leaning back. "You really believe that you were just, my assistant, at some human place."

"I have no memory of being your partner. I've never kissed you, expect, once, on the cheek." She frowned, "Maybe twice."

She could see him thinking, trying to remember. "But there was that time you helped me see that they had the spare key to my den."

Spare key to his den? Spare key to his office. She sighed and leaned forward, resting her head in her hands.

"Don't you remember? It was that jackass we had to cut loose. He kept the key and I couldn't figure out why I had losses, and I kept working on it into the night, after… after. Oh god who was it who dragged me out? It must have been Hiei. Hiei sent me to bed but I didn't go. I came back to work, and you caught me."

"It was different though, it wasn't a den. It was an office."

"Yeah, it was at my office here."

"You remember?" She looked up at him, excited.

"You helped me here, at my office, but it was about the den, my profits. They were trying to blackmail us."

"No," she cried, "No, that's not, that is what happened but not like that."

"Don't you see? We have been partners."

"I'm your assistant."

"No, Asagi, no. You're much much more than that. Don't you know who has been helping you draw better? I love you Asagi."

This was too much. She stood quickly.

"Don't run away from me!" He shouted loudly, standing also.

She rubbed at her head, "You have to promise me something, alright?"

"Asagi, if you don't remember that, then okay. I won't push you. I promise. I just, I don't want to lose you."

"No, not that. You need to promise me something else. You need to promise me you won't leave this property. You can go outside, sit under the tree, but you can't leav-"

"You want to keep me trapped in here!" he exclaimed, angry.

"You're sick!" She cried.

"I don't care if I have the demon equivalent to AIDs. I am not just going to sit around and wait for whatever this is to pass. I need to keep myself and my assets safe!"

"If you love me you'll stay here!" She shouted at him.

He glared at her, his energy flared, and she saw the plants around the room squirming. "You and I both know that such means of control are petty and beneath you, Asagi. Love isn't so weak."

"You can't leave. You can't." She barked.

"I'm not that sick!"

"Yes you are!" She shouted back.

"I just want to find Hiei. You clearly have some memory problems. He needs to look at you."

"You have the memory problems!"

"No, I don't! I might have been having trouble with my energy, but that did not affect my memory." He crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"Yes you do! Please, please, let me call Genkai, stay here."

He scoffed. "Genkai? You want to go to Genkai about this?" He rolled his eyes. "We need to get ahold of Hiei."

"Please just listen to me. You know I have your best interest at heart."

Kurama turned on her again and stepped right up to her, staring down into her eyes, his hands tight on her shoulders. "I won't let you leave like this Asagi. You're not yourself."

"Then how am I? Have we had sex in your world?" She demanded.

He opened his mouth to say one thing, flushed and sighed. "God, what you must take me for." He turned away from her, shaking his head and rubbing his face.

"I want to know. I don't, know what's happening."

"No, we just, started seeing more of each other lately. You've been my partner for years, but we've only kissed a few times and we're just starting this."

"And you want to kiss? And," She sighed. She'd never kissed him on the lips, what was he talking about?

"Those nights you brought me home. Don't you remember?"

"I kissed you? I don't remember kissing you."

"Yes, we kissed. You wanted to thank me for the lessons, and we sort of hit it off."

She tried to think back, maybe his cheek. She didn't remember kissing him on the lips.

"Don't you remember? You, me, and Hiei all got together, made a pile on the bed. Hiei was a bit reluctant about you at first, but, he let you in."

"Made a pile on the bed? What did we do? Grind?"

"No, we were just enjoying the mutual energy exchange. Mine was erratic so you two helped me. It was the first time you met Hiei in person. Don't you remember?" he asked softly.

She sat down on the couch. She felt vulnerable in her underwear and with all this talk about kissing and hitting it off. She wouldn't mind kissing him, but she was nervous about him touching her and holding her from moving, not Shuichi, but him. The Fox. "No." She offered.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember meeting Hiei but it didn't happen like that."

Kurama sighed heavily, "We need to go get Hiei."

"I need to get in some clothes. Do you remember me without the scars?"

He frowned. "Um, sort of? I mean, you've posed as a human for a long time now, to do those relations that we need for that world, but," he shrugged. "I don't see it that often."

She rubbed at her face and sighed. She frowned and stood up. Maybe Hiei had a phone. Unlikely, but worth a shot. She started looking through drawers and his briefcase for it.

She didn't find Hiei's number, but she did find a small phone book and Yusuke's number. The phone book only had a handful of pages used. It had Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and his home numbers, the office, and a few people she didn't recognize the names of from him talking about his friends over the years.

She found his phone in the kitchen and called Yusuke.

Kurama was watching her intently from the doorway, curious what she was doing, but unwilling to stop her. He was trusting her.

"Urameshi residence, this is Yusuke."

"Yusuke, oh thank god. It's Asagi. I need you to come over, or get a hold of Hiei."

"Uh, which do you want me to do because those two are sort of in the opposite directions."

"Um, Shuichi-Kurama here has lost his memory. He remembers things but they're altered, we probably need Hiei."

"Hiei it is. I'll be over with him, oh, give me until the afternoon. I'll have to convince him to come."

"Tell him it's an emergency." Asagi offered.

"Yeah, will do, but sometimes Mukuro's angry about his vacations."

"I don't care what he says, he needs to come or things will get out of hand."

"Hey, I said I'd get him and I will. I'll see you later Asagi."

"Good, thank you." Yusuke hung up.

Kurama wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned against her head. "Mmm, I like this new snuggling thing. You're sweet."

"I never agreed to it you know, not like this."

"Yes you did, last night. As long as I don't touch your boobs."

"That was last night." She huffed. At least he remembered the rule about boobs.

He let her go and backed off. "I don't get you Asagi! Don't you like me?"

"I'm stressing out, I can't handle snuggling right now."

He sighed heavily and opened the fridge, staring into it. He looked a little lost as he tried to pick something.

She came over and picked something out for him like she'd done before and started heating it up in the microwave.

"What did you do to all the stuff I had in here?"

"It doesn't matter." She closed the fridge door.

"Oh, it doesn't matter? You want to just, invade my house with all these human foods and you want to say it doesn't matter? Do you have any idea how long it took to collect all those supplies?"

Asagi sat down in a kitchen chair heavily and stared at the table. She couldn't do this for long.

He sighed and sat down across from her. He folded his arms on the table and rested his chin on them, staring at her.

"I have your best interest at heart."

"I know, but you have to understand that one of us is wrong."

"I know who's wrong but you won't believe me because you think I've gone crazy."

"Well my memory is clear as day."

"Mine too."

"Without a third party it's a useless argument."

"That's why Hiei is coming, he'll be here this afternoon."

"So I heard."

She leaned on the table, "So what have we done in your world?"

"Nothing major," he sighed. "We're just establishing ourselves as a human world presence with the new knowledge humans have of Demon World."

She grunted.

"Yours?"

"We both work at your stepfather's company and I've been your assistant for seven years."

He grunted. "I don't have a stepfather."

She sighed, "Do you know how I got my scars?"

"Does it matter?"

"Curious."

He nodded. "You were trying to save your family."

She nodded too, "Yes."

"Do you know why I left Demon World?"

"You died."

He frowned. "No, I have never died."

She sighed, "I don't know if that's true though, rumor." She got up when the microwave beeped and took the food from it. If he tossed this aside she'd have nothing to feed him besides whatever else was in the fridge. She stirred it a bit and tested the warmth and nodded in approval. She set it down in front of him and got a glass, filling it with water. Did he really love her? Was that Youko? She set it down in front of him and sighed, sitting back down. Maybe it was just his image of her. He obviously saw her different, she apparently meant a lot more to his Youko side than to his Shuichi side, but Shuichi hadn't seemed that alarmed either, like he'd expected it, them getting drunk together and her sleeping in his bed.

"Rumors huh? No. I came here because they're..." He sighed. "It's shameful to admit this really, so don't go repeating it. I just, I needed a break from Demon World."

She nodded. That's why she'd come to Human World. She'd tried to keep herself together after losing her family but she had been heading down the drain and Human World had been her last hope. It'd saved her.

"I just couldn't keep it up. I mean, Demon World has its perks, but I needed friendship, and trust. Hell, I needed love."

"So you love me?"

He nodded gently. "I do. I have for a long time. I just, never wanted to admit it."

"When did you, start loving me?"

He sighed and took a couple bites of food, letting himself think. "You remember that Christmas party where you gave me the slippers?"

"Yeah, where I got tipsy and fell over?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah." he snickered, then repeated it softer, "Yeah. It was around then I think. I just, felt this strong desire to protect you, and care for you. I mean, you hadn't been one of the gang for long, only a few years, but you were the first person I knew who didn't care whether I was just some measly human or one of the strongest thieves in recent history. I could have been Enki and you wouldn't have really cared. It was relieving. I just, I couldn't help myself. You were this beautiful woman who befriended me, and for no other reason than, well," he sighed. "I'm a romantic at heart. I like to think that you befriended me because you saw how lonely I truly was."

She blinked a few times. Did Shuichi feel like that? Was it mutual? She'd always liked him, cared about him. She looked forward to stopping by his office and getting a small chat in and a few laughs from him. He had a nice laugh.

"I understand if you don't want to keep this, Asagi. I mean," he sighed heavily, and shook his head.

"No, I want to see what Hiei says."

"About who is wrong? What could that have to do with our relationship?"

"I like you Kurama, I'm just confused and overwhelmed."

"Well I might have woken up a little disoriented, but I am not confused."

"I am. How's the food?"

He sighed, "It's fine. It tastes good, but I'm begrudgingly admitting that. Don't quote me."

She chuckled.

He stared at her darkly. When he finished eating, he rubbed his chest. "That's odd." He pulled off his shirt and stared down at his chest.

"Hm?"

"Well I thought I felt something hit my chest. Hell, it felt like I broke my ribs again."

She frowned and got up, coming over to him, "Just now?"

"Yeah." he felt his ribs and bones, but shook his head. "Nothing's here."

She touched them herself and touched his stomach a bit, then his collarbone, "I don't feel anything unusual, but I haven't really touched you like this."

"Well I don't feel any pain either. I wonder what's causing it." he held up his hands looking at them closely.

"You might be changing again." She sighed.

"Changing?"

"You change into another body, Shuichi. He doesn't remember I'm a demon, but he knows me."

"I can change into my fox form too, but this doesn't feel like that."

"What does it feel like exactly? Are your bones getting smaller?"

"It's like a palpitating in my chest."

She rolled her eyes, "My cleavage?"

"What? No! God Asagi, behave. I'm being serious here." He held his hand on his chest, testing his pulse and breathing.

She touched a hand to where his heart was. It was beating faster, more human like. "You're changing, this is close to a human heartbeat."

"No, that's not, that's not what this is. If I was changing it would just be outward."

"Yes it is, please believe me."

"Asagi, hush, let me figure this out." He demanded. He stood and started digging things out from under the sink, his hands trembling.

"You can't, you won't remember." She touched his shoulders, "Please sit down and relax."

"Asagi, you need to stop babying me. I'm never going to fix this if I'm sitting in a chair."

"I'll kiss you."

He turned sharply to stare at her. "I'm not letting this go." He poked his finger dripping it into a few vials. He pulled out a notebook.

She sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

Near the afternoon, he cut the back of his finger and stuck it in his mouth, sucking on it a little. He frowned and rubbed his blood over his tongue with a few more licks. "I know that taste."

Asagi was dressed by then, but she was seated at the table again, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Where do I know that from?" he tried it again.

"What's it taste like?"

"Bitter and sour."

She shrugged.

"It tastes sort of like spicy cherry medicine."

She chuckled.

"It was a fruit."

"Can I taste it?" She offered, skeptically.

He held out his finger for her.

She licked at his blood and leaned back. She shook her head, "I don't know that taste."

"You said I have another form? I wonder if it has this too."

"Yes." She nodded, "I don't know. That's not normal, your blood should taste like blood."

"I think I've been drugged. I must have gotten another dose somewhere recently if I've just recently had these new things happen to me."

She waited, seeing if he'd suspect her.

It never crossed his mind. Instead, he went to the fridge and began looking through the meals.

She sighed and leaned on the table, "I don't know what it would be, I made most of those meals."

"So none of these ingredients taste like that stuff in my blood?"

"No." She shook her head, "Maybe you should try to get it out of your blood, sweat it out, or take a bath with salt."

"I don't think that will help. That would just open my skin. I need to find some way to counter it in my blood, or bleed out enough to need new blood and filter it out gradually through a long recovery time."

"I don't know." She sighed.

Kurama stood up when they felt the energy signatures approach. He went to the back door and opened it letting in Hiei and Yusuke right behind him. He smiled when he saw them and backed up. "Finally, some people who can talk some sense into her."

Asagi sighed, "No." She shook her head.

"Fox?" Hiei asked skeptically when Kurama wrapped an arm over his shoulder.

"Hiei, she doesn't remember that night we slept together, the three of us. You remember, don't you?"

"Uh, no."

"You remember sleeping with Asagi?" Yusuke asked.

"No, not sex, just, piled together in bed the day my energy took me away from our work."

"Fox I may be your partner, but we don't work together." Hiei removed his arm from around him and stepped back looking at him critically.

"He's lost his memory. Shuichi has it too."

"Hardy-har-har guys, come on, this isn't funny," Kurama looked between them, skeptical.

"We're not making a joke."

"Kurama, let me see." Hiei pulled off his bandana revealing the Jagan. Kurama, in response, sighed, rolled his eyes, and sat down at the table folding his arms over his chest staring at him.

"So that's why you needed Hiei so urgently?" Yusuke asked Asagi coming over to stand by her.

"Yes." She nodded, "Shuichi didn't remember anything either, and he changed into Youko and their memories completely changed. The one thing we did notice is that his blood tastes weird."

"Tasted weird?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Sort of, like a fruit."

"Bitter and sharp, not a good fruit in any respect."

"A fruit? What have you been eating?" Yusuke admonished.

"Nothing new, I can assure you of that Detective."

"Shut up and stop jabbering. Let me in Kurama. You've got more barriers in here than that. I already know all your damn secrets, just let me have a look, see what's changed, and what's missing."

Kurama scoffed and crossed his arms, but apparently relented because Hiei looked more content.

Asagi watched him, waiting with anticipation. She hoped Hiei would figure out what was wrong.

"Kurama, I need to see Shuichi."

"Then go see him. I'm not stopping you," Kurama waved him off.

Hiei sighed and shook his head. "Just, close your eyes, think about Human World, and focus everything into..." Hiei looked around the kitchen, then vanished for a moment coming back with a picture of Shuichi and Hiei together. "Looking like him."

"I don't see why this will help you, but okay. If you insist." Kurama stared at the picture for a while before closing his eyes and doing as Hiei said. His hair bled red first, his ears folding away, and then he shrunk into Shuichi in a flash.

When Shuichi opened his eyes, he screamed and jerked back seeing Hiei. He turned to run, to leave, but he spotted Asagi and Yusuke first, and retreated to them instead.

"It's alright." Asagi offered.

"What is that man doing in my kitchen!"

"Calm down, he's a medicine man." She offered, taking his arms.

"Yeah right! When I was in middle school he attacked me when I was on a date!"

"Sssh." She scolded and pushed him back to his original spot. Yusuke helped her hold him there while Hiei's Jagan worked.

By the time Hiei was done, Kurama was leaning and pale. His skin was getting clammy too. Asagi recognized it as him starting to change again without his will behind it.

"Hiei, he's going to change."

"Alright. I'll be done soon."

She was skeptical, so she squeezed the arm she was holding, "Hang in there Shuichi." She sighed. She needed Hiei to fix him.

"Yusuke, why are you here with him? What's going on?" Kurama grabbed for Yusuke's arm, leaning against him heavily.

"He's our friend," Yusuke filled in.

"He mugged me Yusuke."

"Yeah, well, you stole some stuff with him later, he stabbed you in the gut, you hurt him almost permanently debilitating him, and then helped Koenma use him, so I'd call you two even."

"The last time I saw him was when he mugged me and Maya though."

Yusuke shook his head and patted him. "Just shut up for a bit. You'll understand when you're well."

Asagi chuckled dryly and shifted on her feet, "Shuichi, I have a random question for you." It'd be quick.

"What?"

"Do you like me?"

His eyes shot open and he stared at her like he was trying to figure out what lie to tell first. He laughed and sighed, shaking his head.

"That's a yes," Hiei input bluntly. "Alright Yusuke, tell him to think about silver and foxes. I need to try something."

"Silver…?" Kurama asked skeptically.

"Hey, close your eyes, will ya? We'll keep Hiei in line, just trust me." Yusuke patted his shoulder.

Kurama nodded and closed his eyes. He groaned when Hiei stepped closer and his energy spiked. Kurama transformed back into Youko, and as he did, Hiei's energy continued to grow until the transformation was complete.

Kurama blinked awake slowly looking around at everyone. "What happened?"

Asagi looked at Hiei.

"Shiori died." Hiei replied bluntly.

The fox's entire body drooped like Hiei had just stolen all the energy he had. Tears welled in his eyes as he stared at Hiei in horror.

"No, no! She didn't die." Asagi grabbed his hand.

"She didn't. I needed to see what you remembered." Hiei replied, tapping his temple to indicate the Jagan.

"Oh, oh god Hiei, don't do that to me." He pushed himself up to his feet and grabbed the phone, smoothly transitioning back to Shuichi. "You nearly made me lose it." he laughed and dialed the number he wanted.

Asagi could hear Shiori pick up the other end. He satisfied himself with asking how work was doing and inviting her over that day. Clearly he was still a bit shaken by Hiei's lie.

"Hn. From what I can tell, the split your energy had ricocheted into your memories when you stitched yourself closed with Genkai." Hiei examined him closer. "Hopefully I didn't unbind anything else."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Don't be so vague." Kurama sighed.

Asagi sighed, "Do you remember the time between waking up and just now?"

He turned to look at her, curious. "It's a bit sketchy," he replied softly.

"He might be lying about that," Hiei commented.

Kurama glared at him. "I don't need a truth-meter, Hiei. If you want to do that then we should be playing truth or dare. Otherwise, if I choose to tell the truth or a lie, it is my choice, and whether she chooses to believe me or not is hers. That's how the normal world works."

Asagi sighed, "At least you're back to normal."

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke interrupted, grabbing his shoulder and leaning on it. "I heard this strange rumor that you had a crush on your little attendant there. Truth or dare?"

Kurama glared at him, "Dare."

Yusuke smirked. "Yeah, it's all true Asagi. Otherwise he wouldn't be avoiding that."

Kurama scowled at him and headed for the living room.

Asagi sighed and followed him, "How is your energy feeling?"

"Not as strong as it should be." He dragged a blanket into his lap.

She sat beside him, "Do you need energy?"

He shook his head.

Yusuke and Hiei came out to the living room as well. Yusuke had a beer and Hiei just sat on the window-sill.

"Please, feel free to stay," Kurama grumbled at them. "It's not like my mother's coming over." It was sarcasm.

Asagi chuckled and shook her head.

"So what caused you getting sick in the first place?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama sighed, "I still don't know for sure."

"You feel better?"

"Getting there."

"Let me know if you need anything." She settled into her spot and picked up her sketchbook.

Yusuke and Kurama talked for about half an hour before Yusuke left and Hiei came over to have a private conversation, dragging Kurama out of the room. When Kurama came back, Hiei left as well. He sighed heavily and sat down, laying back with his eyes closed for a moment.

"What was that about?"

"He just wanted to tell me what happened in more detail."

"Mm. So do you remember?"

"Like I said, I remember bits and pieces, but there's so much to both sides that it's hard to know more than just what actually happened. I woke up, vomited, you took me to the kitchen. I changed, cleaned out my mouth, and then you called Yusuke to go get Hiei, and they came and fixed me."

"You tried to get me to kiss you."

He flushed and dropped his eyes.

She chuckled and worked on her sketch, "And wanted to snuggle."

"I understand if you don't want to stay here anymore Asagi. I'm very sorry about my behavior. I promise I won't let it happen again if I can help it."

"I'm not upset, I'm amused."

He sighed, "It's still incredibly poor conduct."

"Don't worry about it."

Kurama stared at her scoldingly. "I hope you haven't been putting up with sexual advances like that at work and been dismissing them that easily."

She laughed, "No, no one tries anything like that with me. The most I've gotten is some hardcore flirting and an attempt to convince me to go out to dinner."

"I see."

"You're the first person who wasn't drunk who wanted a kiss in a long time."

He shook his head, "I don't believe you."

She chuckled, "I haven't dated anyone."

"In how long?" He asked surprised.

"Mm, a hundred years or more?"

He scoffed. "Yeah right. How could you have stayed single that long?"

"I shoved people away."

He stared at her closely for a while before sighing and closing his eyes. "Alright, well I'm tired. Mother's coming over at," he glanced at the clock. "Well, in two hours. I'm going to try to take a nap. Wake me before she gets here?"

"How's an hour before she gets here?"

"Let's cut it closer than that. Give me fifteen minutes to wake up."

"If you say so." She nodded.

"She'll understand if I'm groggy and I need the sleep. Can you make us something for dinner?" He asked softly. "Maybe go to the store and buy something to make?"

"Yep." She nodded, "Requests?"

"Something with chicken. Thank you." He smiled warmly, and headed for the bedroom.

"If you need anything, call me."


	6. Chapter 6

Asagi shook Kurama's shoulder when he didn't wake by her calling his name, no matter the volume, and jumped back when he grabbed for her wrist. He sat up, staring at her for a few minutes before yawning and crawling out of bed. He hadn't changed out of his clothes, so he just adjusted them and brushed himself off.

"Morning sunshine." She teased.

"I didn't sleep through her visit, did I?" he checked the clock and relaxed.

"Nope."

"Good. I wanted to see her." He headed for the bathroom

Shiori got there as he was finishing in the bathroom, walking in without knocking and announcing herself loudly for them to be aware. Asagi made her comfortable at the kitchen table as they waited for Kurama to come out.

"So, how has it been here?" Shiori asked her.

"Oh, it's been alright." Asagi checked on their food.

"How is he?"

"Alright, doing a little better."

"Do you think he's still, that upset?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Good, good."

"He should be out soon."

"Asagi, if that danger is passed, would you like to come back and work for us again? We still need you in the company, and I have faith my son won't run into more problems without someone noticing."

"I'd like to stay maybe a week, just to make sure." Asagi smiled at her, "If I'm certain, which I pretty much am, but even more certain, I'd love to come work for you again."

"Good, then you can have your old job back. What makes you want to stay another week?"

Kurama stepped through into the kitchen. "Mother!" He cheered and pulled her into a tight hug kissing her softly on the cheek. She laughed and held his arms, the most she could do from the backwards hug, and pressed into him.

Asagi smiled and laughed when she saw that, letting out a soft, "Aww."

Kurama absorbed the rest of Shiori's attention throughout dinner by asking her about work and by the time she left, they hadn't gotten on with their conversation.

Asagi sighed and chuckled when Kurama closed the door, "Feel better?"

Kurama nodded. "Much." He yawned. "You cook very well."

"Thank you."

"What were you two talking about?"

"Just how you were doing."

"What did you say?"

"You were doing good, and Shiori offered me my job back. I'll be here another week before I go back."

"Would you consider moving in here as a roommate?"

"Uh, any reason why?"

"Well, it's nice to have company. I mean, really that's my main thought here."

"Sure, I guess."

"You wouldn't have to pay board or anything, this place is paid off, and you could have more of the house if you wanted. You wouldn't have to just stay in that room you've got now. Like you could set up an office in one of the spare bedrooms, or, whatever."

"Mm."

"It's nice not eating alone."

"I'll stay." She shrugged, "All my stuff is here anyways."

"Well, aside from all the furniture you left at your house when you moved in here."

"Yeah, well." She shrugged, "I can always steal your bed, it's nice."

He chuckled. "Or rent out your place and live here."

"Mm. I was considering doing that."

"Then you'd be a property manager and my assistant."

She laughed.

"Or I could be your assistant with that, and you could be mine at work," he offered teasingly.

"Hm?"

"Well renting out is a little more complicated than just saying 'here you go' and walking away."

"I know, yeah. I'd like help with that." She went into the kitchen to clean up, "Quick question."

He followed her into the kitchen. "What is it?"

"Do you like me or do you love me?"

"What do you mean?" he deflected. "Asagi, we're coworkers."

"You told me as Youko that you loved me and as Shuichi, well, Hiei confirmed you like me."

"I see." He picked up dishes and began to rinse them off and wash them. "Well, to be honest, I have a deep affection for you, but I can't say I'd ever voice it on purpose."

"You did."

"Mm."

"Is that why you want me to stay?"

He sighed and couldn't meet her eyes again. "In part. Mostly it's exactly the reason I gave. It's nice having company."

"I agree, it is nice to have company."

"I bought this house thinking that my friends would stay over more frequently. There are four rooms that can be bedrooms, at least. In a pinch, I have two studies with futons and the living room. It's just too much space to live all alone."

She nodded, "Think I need to sleep in that chair still?"

"No. I never thought you needed to sleep in the chair to begin with, but you didn't listen to me." He passed her clean dishes to dry.

She dried them with ease, "Mind if I sleep in bed with you again?"

He smiled, "No, I don't."

"Good, it was nice being next to someone after so long."

"It was." He yawned. "It feels like this day went by too fast."

"Yeah?"

"It's probably just all the memory jostling. I remember what that fruit was though, fruit of the past life."

"Oh."

"I had a potion with it once that reverted me back to my fox form. That's how I came to be able to shift. I guess when I was having troubles, and finally managed to shift myself, I must have produced the chemicals subconsciously or something."

"Huh."

"Or they were caught in my blood stream or fat somewhere and after that workout Genkai gave me, it was used."

"Mm." She nodded and set the dishes aside.

He finished the rest in the quiet and dried off his hands leaving the dishes on the counter, heading out of the kitchen.

She followed and watched him. When he settled down on the couch she came over and sat close beside him, leaning in close, "Kiss me?"

He stared at her with wide eyes for a couple seconds before leaning close and closing the gap, gently touching lips with her. She tugged him closer and tilted her head to get a better angle, kissing him. He moaned in delight and wrapped his arms around her, leaning back to invite her closer. She followed and pulled back after a moment, nuzzling against him, sighing in delight.

He stroked her hair gently and kissed her head where he could reach.

"I was expecting you to scream in surprise."

"I'm still trying to figure out what's fake in all of these different things I remember being my past. All of them include you and I being close. Why would I scream?"

"Because I'm the one woman who doesn't hit on you."

"Can I tell you a story?"

"Mm."

"There once was an attraction that was so hard, it was said to be impossible. Now, this impossible task seemed really easy, get a little ring on a bottle. That was it. If you did it, you won big. If you didn't you walked away with nothing. The attraction was set up in a square, but they had a problem. No one played it because everyone tried it, and tried it, and tried it, and failed. Eventually, they just thought it was rigged and gave up. Then someone won. After they won, it was like the floodgates were open. Everyone had to figure out how someone else could do the impossible." He nuzzled against her.

"And?"

"That's it, the point, I suppose I should tell you that since you don't seem to get it right off, is that it's not a love game if you can't win."

"Mm," She nodded, "I was wondering if the story was finished."

"Yeah, it is."

She kissed his cheek.

"It's also fake." He admitted.

"Why did I figure that?"

He laughed.

She laughed too and kissed him again.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked softly when she pulled away.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to date or do you want to just use me as a kiss-vendor?"

"I'll date you."

"Alright. That will make Mother happy."

She chuckled and kissed him. He kissed her back. She sighed and pulled back, nuzzling again. This was nice. She hadn't kissed anyone in years, and she couldn't get her husband back, but she still felt a soft pang of guilt crawl into her gut and up her spine. Asagi didn't want to think about it, but emotions were not something she could control easily, so she just stayed close.

"It's funny. I never really imagined I'd be in a relationship again."

"No? Me either."

"Do you think we'll be good together?"

"Shiori thinks so."

Kurama scoffed, "Shiori thinks I would be good with anything which can produce babies. I want to know what you think."

"Tch. I think so."

"I hope so." He nuzzled back against her. "Asagi, I didn't lie to you as Youko. I just, I feel strongly about you."

"Yeah?"

"And I was the one critiquing your art."

"You said so as Youko, why didn't you tell me?" She whined.

"Well that wouldn't be very sneaky would it?" He teased. "I wanted to give you a mystery to solve. If I would have admitted it when you asked the first time you wouldn't have been puzzled."

"I was puzzled, and now that I think back, Shiori knew and she kept giving me hints and I was realizing. I should've recognized your handwriting."

He laughed. "I wasn't writing like I do at work. I was writing like Youko. Mother knows both styles because I used to write like Youko in some of my notes for school just to get it down quicker as I was developing my human writing."

"Mm."

"But I did leave you hints in the critiques too. I used words that other people don't use very often on purpose to give you hints."

"Yeah, well."

"You need to socialize more." He chuckled and kissed her cheek softly.

"Yeah? Why?" She chuckled and kissed him back.

"Oh, so you notice things like that," he offered teasingly.

She nipped at his jaw, "Whatever."

He snuggled closer. "Let's go relax in bed," he offered softly.

Asagi sighed and got up, "Alright." She offered her hand to him.

He took it and followed her into the bedroom quietly. He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his pants, then settled on the bed under the blankets, yawning.

Asagi took her time taking off her bra and shirt and stealing one of his shirts to sleep in. She crawled into bed in the shirt and her undies and snuggled up to his side.

He wrapped his arms around her and burrowed his nose into her hair, sighing in delight.

She wrapped her arms around him in return, "How long have you had feelings for me?"

"The Christmas party."

"When I got tipsy and fell over?" She laughed.

"Yup. You were absolutely adorable, and something just, drew me to you. I enjoy your company, and I can't easily dismiss that. I like how you make me feel."

"So I was adorable?" She laughed, "I remember I fell flat on my ass and just kind of stared up at you because it startled me. I think someone started laughing too, and you just kind of smiled."

He smiled at the memory. "It was the first time someone felt comfortable enough around me, with me, to get that drunk. We were talking all night and you managed to get that drunk. Most people try to stay sober."

"I knew you'd take care of me if I passed out." She chuckled, "Or hurt myself. I was in good hands."

He snickered. "We had a good night."

"We did. Remember I got you that little tiny, oh what was it," She frowned, "I remember the box, I think it was a little magnet."

"It was. I still have it." Kurama nodded.

"I apparently didn't notice."

He chuckled. "I keep it in my treasure box."

"Oh, wow. My gift was that special."

He nodded. "It was the first gift not from my mother that actually had anything to do with me."

"I knew you wouldn't want new clothes or a shirt because you're really picky about that. You wouldn't need books because you're picky with that too, so I figured, eh, what the hell, everyone can use a new magnet."

"I don't know where you found paraphernalia of that show though. I mean, we talked about it once or twice, but I never thought they actually made merchandise for it."

"I just looked around." She kissed his cheek. She remembered giving it to him in great detail, sneaking her way over to his side and offering the little red and gold box to him. He'd perked up and took it from her and started to open it. When he had opened it his face had lit up and he'd thanked her several times over. "You got me…" She frowned, "I should remember this but I got tipsy. It's, it's that one blouse isn't it? It's sort of a soft blue."

"Yeah. You'd been wearing the same thing each week for the last several weeks, so I figured you needed another work shirt."

"I did." She chuckled, "I remember when you helped me off the floor too that night and just shook your head and laughed and held me at your side so I wouldn't fall over again."

"Yeah. You were really drunk."

"I was. Did you drive me home that night or no?"

"No. I let Izumi drive you home since she knew how to get into your house."

"Right, and I just collapsed into bed." She laughed.

"Father nearly banned alcohol at those parties in the future seeing you get so drunk."

She laughed, "I just fell."

"Yeah, and needed a designated driver."

"And? I was having fun."

"And, you nearly had the whole party singing '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall' before I sent you home."

"I know how to have fun."

"Yeah, you do." He snickered.

"I needed to get drunk anyways."

"Why?"

"I just felt kind of, lost and depressed. I mean, I was doing really well in work but I started thinking about my husband and my kids. When I got drunk and saw you guys all laughing and smiling at me it helped me get back on my feet."

"Did you just start liking me or am I working uphill and I still need to work on wooing you?" he asked her softly.

"No, I've always liked you to a point, I just knew if I showed it at all you'd get annoyed with me and grumpy."

He chuckled. "So, you were a hidden fangirl?"

"Somewhat. I didn't get all bothered and flushed when I saw you, it was more like a soft, startle, an exciting startle, but not one that made me lose focus, it just made me feel excited, and not that excited."

"Hm."

"Kind of like I had a deep feeling for you and it was fluttery to a point."

"You were good at hiding it."

"Good, you never got grumpy at me. That was my one goal, don't make Shuichi grumpy."

"Some people only have a goal of kissing me." He sat up a little bit and leaned close to her face, speaking softer. "They think that kisses are magical and if they kiss me, I'll love them forever."

She laughed, "Unlikely."

"They don't care about what I think, or what I want, or what I like, just, my lips." he kissed her softly.

"You know," she kissed him back, "You're pretty and all, but your lips are hardly the focus of your face. I think your eyes are the real focus." She touched his cheek softly and kissed him again.

He kissed her back. "My eyes, huh?" He opened them to stare into hers at their close proximity.

She felt her cheeks flush, "Yeah, they're beautiful and full of life."

"Mmm." He blinked softly and left his eyes partly lidded, a soft look on his face, and a smile pulling at his lips.

She chuckled and kissed him softly before nuzzling into his neck and settling there.

He ran his hand through her hair, brushing it aside and pulled back enough to look at her again. "You know, Asagi, we're going to have to go back to work."

"I know, I'm going back, uh, the week after next week."

"Are we going to admit we're dating?"

"Mmm, maybe we should just kiss in front of all the fangirls."

He smirked. "That would be a huge announcement."

"And get them all so mad it'd be glorious."

"I've fired most of them though. I think most of the ones that are left are just passing fancy sort of people."

"Mm," she kissed him.

"Asagi," he whispered softly again. "You should take the job over the marketing team. You being my assistant could get a little awkward."

"Really?" She snorted.

"Yeah. I mean, don't you think some people might find it sort of like coercion?"

"I mean, some people might but your mother is Hatanaka's secretary."

He sighed. "I suppose your point is valid." He yawned and pulled her close, spooning up against her back.

She chuckled, "I think the boob rule still stands."

"Mm, alright."

"Or not, you really don't seem like someone who'd do that."

"Do what?" he asked tiredly.

"Start groping me randomly."

He laughed.

"Then boob rule is dissolved." She chuckled and snuggled back into him.

He still hadn't stopped laughing completely a few minutes later. "If I was going to grope you, it wouldn't be your boobs."

"No? You'd go right for down there?"

"Oh no, not your vagina either."

She shifted to look at him, waiting.

He rubbed his hand down her waist along the curves of her hips.

"Oh, I see."

"It'd be your ass." He announced bluntly and snuggled back up with her.

"You like asses?"

"It's the thing most in common with both genders. Although some good legs and hips with an ass are always nice."

She snickered.

"Have you ever seen Hiei's ass?"

"No and I don't plan to. I've seen Youko's ass."

"Oh, you should look at Hiei's ass. You don't know what you're missing. He's got that cute cloak he wears too. It's always pinched at his waist," he snickered.

"You like asses." She scolded playfully.

"I like men and women. It's hard not to like asses."

"Apparently."

"What about you? What's your favorite part of a partner?"

"I like muscles. Just enough that they show up so I can touch them and stuff, I like a strong partner."

He squeezed her tight and nuzzled against her. "I've got muscles," he teased softly.

"I know you do. Remember when Shiori bought you that one shirt and it totally clung to your chest and all the girls were fangirling in the office that day? God, what did you do with that shirt?"

"Oh come on, my muscles don't stand out that much."

"Your pecs looked nice."

He sighed. "I don't like showing off my body like that."

"You look nice."

"I know I look nice, but I don't like people staring at me. They begin to wonder about the whole, red hair, bright ass green eyes, thing."

"Yeah yeah," She shifted to face him.

"I just want to be human. A human can't be everything all the time." he kissed her softly when he saw her lips.

She kissed him and looped a leg over his waist, "I know, that's why I hide all my scars."

"I like looking at your scars. It makes you feel more mature." He pulled her a little closer, wrapping his arm against the bed under her head.

"I tried showing off my scars when I first came but people stared at me and avoided me."

"That's why I hide them too."

"I kept a couple out just to seem realistic."

He chuckled. "Which ones?" He looked down at her legs.

She shifted and showed him her arms, "There's one here on my wrist, and another one up farther. I have a small one on my cheek I show too, but it's really small, most people don't notice."

"I actually have two scars on my face, but they're mostly healed, and the rest all ended up on my torso and legs." He turned his cheek to show her the faint cross shape there.

"Mmm, indeed." She kissed it.

He kissed her neck.

She giggled and squirmed a little.

He let her back off as she chose to.

She smiled and kissed him, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked kissing her back.

"Just being you."

"Oh, I see." he seemed a little distracted.

"You alright?"

"Just making some plans."

She nuzzled against him and sighed.

"Goodnight Asagi," he snuggled closer to her wrapping his arms back around her again.

"Goodnight, Shuichi? Kurama?" She chuckled.

He pulled his head back from where he'd buried it and stared her in the eye. "You could always call me Sexy Fox."

"Sexy Foxy? What about Foxy Sex?" She frowned, "Not the same ring."

He frowned too. "No, and a totally different meaning."

"Sexy Foxy it is."

He grunted. "I'm not sure I like Foxy. It's too girly."

"The point," she whispered quietly, teasingly.

He huffed and nipped her nose, without causing any damage.

She giggled and started laughing, "What about Sexy, Plant Wielding Man?"

It was his turn to laugh now. "You'll think of something."

"Or Sexy Boss," she grimaced, "Ew. No. Um, Sexy Red?"

"Mm, Shizuru calls me Red."

"Sexy, goddamnit." She rolled him onto his back and sat on his stomach.

"What about My God?"

"You wish." She taunted.

He grinned mischievously and held her hips.

"Sexy…"

"You can let go of Sexy if you don't like it."

"Brave Fox Warrior!" She grinned.

He laughed again. "Maybe something work appropriate?"

"How about Midnight Rose?" She leaned in close.

"Too girly."

"The point," she taunted again.

"Well you're not interchangeable, are you?"

"What? No, I can look like a man, I've done that before, I think I'm quite handsome as a man actually."

"No, not what I meant. I mean do you like men and women or just men."

"Men, but you're so pretty."

"If you like men, then don't call me a woman."

"Midnight Rose is pretty though. Hm." She tapped her chin, "What's your favorite flower?"

He shook his head. "Too girly."

"Uh," She looked up.

"You could do something generic like Honey or Sweetie."

"No."

"Mr. Minamino."

"Mr. Sexy."

He chuckled. "Then you would be Mrs. Sexy."

"Of course, haven't you seen me?" She struck a pose, pushing her hair up with her arms.

"I really want to see you in a slinky gown."

"Tch," she snickered.

"You're an illusionist, can't you illusion some clothes?"

"I can."

"We'll have to do that sometime. Dress you up in a fashion show." He played with her hair.

"Mm," She frowned.

"Go dancing in the living room."

"Hm, King? No."

He glanced at her anyway, curious.

"Ningyo," she teased, "Mm, how about, Emerald? Girly."

"You'll think of something."

"Um," She sighed.

"You know that my mother doesn't know I'm a demon right? So when we're around others, who potentially don't know, I'm Shuichi, otherwise, Kurama works fine."

"Figured. I always stay hidden for that purpose."

"Mother..." He sighed. "It's a long story."

"Hm. I can't think of a nickname." She leaned back on his stomach, "A slinky gown, eh?"

"Something silk."

"I have a gown like that."

He smiled. "All the better."

"Want to see me all dressed up and fancy?"

"I do," he agreed softly.

She hopped off of him to grab it.

"Hey, no, get back here," he complained.

"Hey, let me get it."

"Not now. Later, when I have energy."

She rolled her eyes and came back, flopping onto him.

He grunted from the flop but held her tight and kissed her cheek.

"That didn't hurt did it?" She kissed him.

"Nah."

"Good."

He yawned and flipped over, tugging her under the blankets with him and snuggling against her spooning up to her back again. She settled in.

"Goodnight Handsome," she frowned, "Nope. Goodnight Kurama."

"Mm, I liked that one." He snuggled closer.

"Handsome?"

"Mmhmm."

"It is nice, isn't it?"

He yawned and nodded against her shoulder.

She settled into sleep.

Shiori didn't knock when she came to find Shuichi the next morning. She walked in and yelped in surprise when she saw them snuggled together on the bed.

Asagi was the one to bolt upright and look around, "What? Huh? Is everyone alright?" She spotted Shiori and relaxed, "Oh, Shiori, it's just you."

Kurama groaned and pulled Asagi back down, snuggling closer.

"Your mother is here."

That snapped him awake. He sat up too and stared at her. "Uh, hi Mother."

She giggled. "Hi Shuichi. I see you and Asagi have, advanced your relationship."

"Not really, I just slept in here." She shrugged, "Well, we have, but not in that physical sense."

"We didn't have sex."

Shiori chuckled. "Honestly Shuichi," she teased and left the room.

Asagi chuckled and got up, pulling on some pants, leaving the room too, "Why're you here so early?"

"It's Labor Day."

"Oh, it is?"

She nodded. "I was going to take Shuichi out for some air."

Kurama was getting dressed.

"I had no idea. Huh, well." She shrugged.

"Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure."

Asagi was the happiest she'd been in a long time. Kurama wasn't ill, and their relationship was off to a good start. She looked forward to the times to come, and what adventure they'd find themselves on next.

\- Authors' Note: We reuse a lot of our OCs in stories! You'll see Asagi again, it may be a continuation of this story, or it may be an entirely different story where Asagi isn't the same type of demon, she has a different backstory, even a different apperance, etc. She tends to pop up occasionally in our work, along with many more OCs! -


End file.
